Pirate Bastard!
by WickedBanana
Summary: When Lovino Vargas is Kiddnapped by Pirates and taken aboard the 'El Sangriento Ángel' the pirates, and their bastard Spanish captain, get more than they bargained for with this feisty little Italian. CONTAINS: Pirate!Spain, Spamano, GerIta, FrUk, mature themes, swearing, yaoi (boyxboy) and bad translations...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Feli! What did I tell you about letting perverted bastards in the house!" I scream at my brother after successfully kicking the last filthy dog out onto the crap-filled street and slamming the door.

"Vee~ but they looked so hungry, and I made plenty of pasta to share, I just thought..." Feli looked close to tears, his hair was messy and his clothes were dishevelled. I swear I should have killed those bastards who tried to touch my little brother.

"Idiot! If I hadn't come home early they could have raped you! Stupid, idiotic, pasta-loving, GRRRAHG" I kick the door to release the boiling anger in the pit of my stomach, but of course being related to 'that' idiot I hurt my foot and that just makes me angrier.

"FUUUUUUU! OW! ARGH DAMMIT! MY FOOT! BASTARD DOOR!" Feli rushes over and helps me sit down at our small table, while I'm still cussing and complaining there's a knock at the door.

"YOU SICK BASTARDS WANT SOME MORE! ILL SHOW Y-ARRRH!" Feli looks really worried about me and my foot hurts like a bitch, but the idiot goes and answers the bloody door anyway.

"FELI! Don't open the door!" I'm cut off calling him an idiot by the sight of a handsome, young, tall man with blond hair and blue eyes in a shiny neat navy uniform. Not what I was expecting...

"Sorry to bother you but my brother vould like to apologise for his earlier behaviour" At this point I notice he was holding up a drunk, red-eyed, platinum-haired man by the collar of his dirty shirt. I recognise him as one of the perverts who tried to molest my brother; if it was physically possible I would have grown horns and had steam coming out of my ears.

"Vee~" was all my brother could manage, so I had to step in.

"You should keep that bastard on a leash! Coming in here and attacking my brother with his buddies. You're lucky I only kicked him out!" I spat.

Getting no snark reply, I look up to find the blonde stranger and my brother in some kind of strange staring contest. Annoyed, I limp over to the door, pull my brother out of the way and slam the door on his face with a satisfied 'HA!'

_2 months later_

If you had told me two months ago I would be sitting here, in a big fancy house with my brother, the blonde stranger I now know to be Lieutenant Ludwig Beilschmidt and the drunken albino who tried to molest said brother, Gilbert Beilschmidt; eating dinner on shiny silver plates, I would have died of laughter and punched you. But that is exactly what is happening. Here's a quick recap of the last two months...

_1. Three weeks after the Gilbert incident (as it is commonly referred to by those involved)I find Ludwig and my brother together in a very compromising position (I'll leave that up to your imagination)._

_2. I find out they have been meeting behind my back for three weeks (And of course I was pissed)._

_3. Feli joined the Royal Navy (How he managed to get in I will never know, but I'm sure it has something to do with Ludwig)._

_4. We moved in with Ludwig and his brother (I only agreed so I could keep an eye on Feli. It has absolutely nothing to do with how big the house is!)._

Back to reality, we are all sitting at the large dining table, Feli and Ludwig making goo-goo faces, Gilbert signalling for ANOTHER beer and me with my signature scowl plastered to my face. We've been living here for five days and I already can't stand it!

The next day I find my escape, a routine trade ship looking for a crew. I bring it up at dinner and get mixed responses: Feli and Ludwig want me to stay a little longer so we can be a 'family', Gilbert offers to go with me; that earns him a little of my respect, only a little. In the end I set out three days later with Feli waving at the docks, although I look annoyed the sight actually made me kinda happy... But let's get one thing straight, I am not soft, got it!?

The first few days are fine and we make our first stop at a small port and the crew got to have a look around and sleep on solid ground, but the next day we set sail again and then the worst happened on the 17th day... Pirates.

So it was one of the last days before we headed home and we were in deep-sea so we let loose and had a few drinks, okay!? So while we were all trying to sleep it off there's a loud bang and everybody freaks because we are pretty much defenceless, we scramble on deck with only pistols and cutlasses, many of us can't even walk straight and now there's bloody pirates! The captain tried to reason with them since we had nothing of value and drank all the alcohol. But of course they didn't believe us and searched the whole frigging ship finding, whadd'ya know... Nothing. They didn't like that and started threatening us but then someone, I assume the Captain because of his ridiculously large hat, boarded the ship and gave us the once over. I couldn't really see his face but his green eyes glowed as he scanned us and when he looked at me, they sent shivers down my spine. He flashed me a cheesy grin his teeth a bright as his eyes and looked away, letting me release the breath I didn't know I was holding. Finally he spoke.

"What a wonderful night it is! I glad you could all make it." We all stared at him for a while and apparently that wasn't the reaction he wanted.

"What? I try to be friendly and nobody cares! Why do you all look so gloomy?" he put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Weeell?" he pushed.

"You think attacking our ship is a friendly gesture you sick bastard?" I was the only one to reply, let alone make a sound. His head snapped in my direction and he looked shocked, but then smiled and moved closer.

"And what might your name be mi tomate pequeño y lindo*?" Now, I don't know Spanish, but the way those glowing green orbs were burning into my brown ones and the word 'tomate' really pissed me off.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I hissed.

"Of course! Where are my manners! I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Captain of the El Sangriento Ángel! And this is her maravilloso crew!" her gestured to the many men surrounding us with guns. He was now looking at me expectantly eyes shining with anticipation, like when I tell him my name he would die with happiness.

"Lovino Vargas" was all I said and he squealed like a toddler and yelled "Lovi!" I stuttered, my face going red with anger.

"DO NOT EVER CALL ME THAT YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I went to lunge at him but was held back by several of my crew.

"Naww, you're so cute mi tomate!" I swear he has a death wish. I was still struggling against the people holding me, wishing they would feel the heat of my anger and burn them to let go of me.

"I'll forgive you all for not having any gold, but is seems I've found something of more value..." The look in those piercing green eyes caused me to freeze. I didn't like the silent promises in his gaze, the men holding me let go and I swallowed hard, preparing to fight for my life. He didn't give me the chance, before I knew it three pirates had grabbed me, I didn't have the chance to scream or blink but at the same time couldn't, like physically couldn't. I slumped into the arms of a large sleepy looking pirate who picked me up bridal-style and carried me over towards the 'El Sangriento Ángel'. I cry erupted from my crew and some struggled but many did nothing. Antonio looked at me proudly and brushed aside my bangs if I could I would have broken his arm. At this point I was kinda freaking out because of the fact that I couldn't frigging move!

"Good work Honda!" Antonio said to a small Asian looking man who nodded. Once all the pirates were back on the ship Sleepy brought me to a huge room with a large bed, a table with maps, charts, a bowl of tomatoes on it. There was also two doors, Sleepy put my limp body on the bed and left, Antonio closing the door behind him. There was silence for a while until Antonio stalked towards me an evil glint in his eye and my heart rate speed up. I won't try to hide it, I was terrified.

"Don't worry Lovi, I won't do anything to you on our first night!" he began rummaging through the draw of the small table next to me and I swear I heard him pick up something metal, like a chain. He moved to the end of the bed and made a lot of noise before attaching a shackle to my right ankle. My heart dropped, I really was trapped, the question was what did he intend to do to me?

"You must be freaking out that you can't move huh?" he said as he crawled along the bed to hover above me. "But don't worry I had Honda hit your vital point, it should go away in a couple of hours" he continued, planting a chaste kiss to my lips before he began to remove my clothes. I was panicking; he wasn't actually going to take me in my condition!? Fortunately for me he stopped before removing my underwear and stared at my body for a full five minutes before removing his own clothes minus the underwear and snuggled in bed covering both our bodies with the rich-looking red sheets.

"Goodnight my precious Lovi" he purred pulling me onto his bare chest.

**A/N: Well there you have it! It's kinda short begining but all well. Tell me what you guys think R&R and whatnot!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to the soft swaying of the ship, I groaned and rolled over. Something seemed different... I wasn't in my familiar hammock and it was awfully quiet without the snores of the other crew. I slowly opened my eyes assaulted by the light; I moan and bury my head in the unfamiliar scented sheets. I lay there for a while before the realisation hits me like the cat-o'-nine-tails... I've been kidnapped by pirates! Alarmed, I spring out of bed to find and escape, tripping over air and falling on my poor face with the rustling of chains. A quick glance at my ankle reminds me I won't be going anywhere without removing _that_ first. I curse and begin pacing the room each step reminding me of my predicament, I slump on the floor and struggle with the shackle hoping it may give way if I try to force it with my hands. No. Such. Luck. Growling in desperation I pathetically roll around flying curses and primal grunts of effort till my ankle was red and raw. With a heart-crushing sigh I give up and search for a tool, even a rock, just to smash it with, but I freeze when I hear heavy-booted footsteps heading towards the door and in my panic ended up flinging myself onto the bed and pretending to be asleep.

The door opens and closes and the footsteps make their way to the table, I hear a sigh and someone slumping into a chair. I peak through my eyelashes and see Antonio looking moodily at the bowl of tomatoes on the table then proceed to pick one up and play with it. I couldn't help but gulp at how big his hands were and how long and thin his fingers are.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" apparently my acting skills are better than I thought, since he jumped and almost fell out of the chair.

"Ahhh! Lovi! You're awake!" he grinned at me, making his way over and sitting on the bed. He pulled me into his lap and nuzzled his face into my hair. Saying that I freaked at the sudden personal contact was an understatement; I jumped so hard I might have broken his jaw and scrambled to the other side of the bed panting, my burning up... With anger derrh! He looked stunned for a moment and rubbed his (hopefully) hurting jaw, some emotion I couldn't recognise flashed in his eyes.

"Hmm. You must be hungry. I'll get you something to eat!" he declared before exiting the room, looking at me once before closing the door. I shuddered. Once I heard his footsteps fade I scanned the room again, you can only see so much when you can't move. First, I check behind the two other doors in the room, one was a walk-in wardrobe with so many clothes there was hardly any wall showing in the decent-sized room. I looked through some of them: white blouses, big red coats, vests, tunics, trousers, there was even boots and to my surprise, a couple more ridiculously large hats with equally ridiculous and large feathers, all in different colours. Bored of that, I ventured into the second room, it was a grand bathroom with a huge bathtub, content with my discoveries and disappointed with the lack of exits, I turned to go back and wait for breakfast. Before I could, there was a splash from the tub, curious, I scooted over having run out of available chain.

"ARRGH!" I stumbled back out of the bathroom and collided with something hard that made an 'oompf' sound. I turned to find Antonio holding me closely, a worried look on his face.

"Why is there a fucking TURTLE in the bathtub!" He looked confused for a moment before realising what I said.

"Oh! That's Marina! Isn't she cute? Just like my little Lovi" he beemed.

"I am not 'little' nor '_your_ Lovi' and stop calling me that dammit! Also, that doesn't answer my question!" I shove him away and brush myself off, hoping that his idiocy doesn't rub off on me.

"So harsh Lovi" he looked hurt, "We caught her while we were fishing and I wanted to keep her!" he finished.

"You can't keep a turtle in a bathtub you idiot! It needs to be free and live in the sea!" I argued but it fell on empty ears.

"But I want her" he pouted like a five-year old, eyes glazing over, fearing a tantrum I sighed angrily.

"What happens when you want a bath? Huh? Or when she gets too big! And I am not bathing with a frigging turtle, you hear me!?" he contemplated this, but coming up with no answer, pouted more. Then his face lit up mischievously and he locked eyes with me.

"I'll let her go, IF you promise to bathe with me, once a week" he smiled triumphantly looking at my gaping face that no doubt was very, VERY red.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT! You sick bastard!" I throw some punches at him which he easily dodges, laughing.

"Fine, Marina stays!" he sings. I growl, he beat me. Well, at least one of us has to be free, even if I don't particularly like turtles it doesn't deserve to live in a bathtub for the rest of its life. But I shiver in disgust at the thought of bathing with _him_.

"F-fine! I'll do it!" he stares at me, like he couldn't believe what I said.

"R-r-really?" to my surprise he didn't laugh or smirk or make fun of me, he blushed.

"Only every TWO weeks, and you better not do anything perverted or I'll turn you into a girl!" I make a fist.

"O-okay" he covered his mouth and looked like he was silently screaming for joy. "Oh right! I brought breakfast!" he ushered me towards the table but I didn't move.

"So can I have some clothes? Or do I walk around naked for the rest of my life? Actually, don't answer that." I walk into the clothes room and pick out an extra-large tunic and slip it over my head, happy that I was finally covered. Antonio looked disappointed, but smiled like an idiot anyway.

We ate silently, well, I ate, and he kind of stared at me smiling creepily. About halfway through my meal I had enough, I dropped my fork viciously and glared at him.

"What is your PROBLEM?" I spat angrily.

"I'm just happy my Lovi has such a good appetite!" he rests his head in his hands and gives me a shit-eating grin.

"You're annoying me, don't you have to run the ship or something, _Captain_" I smirk, the last word dripping with sarcasm. He furrows his brows and runs a hand through his short brown hair and sighs.

"I left Vash in command, I'd much rather spend time with you!" he reaches for my hand and I pull it away, he frowns.

"Lovi you don't need to be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you" his eyes had softened and I felt irritated by him treating me like a frightened animal, though I was acting like one.

"Whatever, just don't touch me." He sulks in his chair and then stands up and leaves.

The rest of the day passed quickly, there was a similar occurrence at lunch but he didn't try to touch me again, for which I was thankful. After lunch he took Marina away and true to his word released her into the ocean. Lucky bastard. Night time was difficult, since he insisted on bathing together but I managed to get out of it. Antonio set up the bath for me but he wouldn't let me lock the door so I had to settle with moving a chair behind it as a barricade. Finally able to relax I submerged myself into the warm water of the bath and sighed contently. I was surprised these pirates had some good soap but then I realised everything on this ship was probably stolen, ship included.

"Lovi? Are you done yet?" Antonio called through the door.

"GO AWAY!" I yell back. But shiver from the temperature of the bath, I must have been in here for a while since the water was so cold. I curse angrily, and lift myself from the tub, but it was more slippery than I anticipated so I fell, ever so gracefully, to the floor. The door burst open, smashing the chair and Antonio rushed over to me.

"Lovi! Lovi are you okay?" At my indignant shriek he grabbed a large fluffy white towel and covered me with it then picked me up of the floor much to my distress.

"Put. Me. DOWN!" I demand and struggle in his arms. Next thing I know I've been placed gently on the bed looking like a flustered red puffer fish. He reattached the shackle to my ankle quickly and sat beside me on the bed.

"Lovi? Are you hurt?" Antonio cupped my cheek forcing me to look at him, his usual happy-go-lucky demeanour gone and fear evident in his eyes.

"I'm fine! You didn't have to fucking carry me, I'm perfectly able to walk by myself! Don't treat me like a child you bastard!" I pouted and he chuckled. Antonio bent down and kissed me, I stuttered, finding no words so I could insult him further he leaned over to breathe on my neck.

"You are defiantly not a child Lovi" He whispered, his voice thick with lust. I shivered, but not from the temperature.

"Are you cold?" He smirked locking our eyes again. His hand travelled from my ankle to my thigh and I tensed. Before I had time to think he had claimed my lips again, kissing slowly, carefully, so gently a small moan escaped me. As my mind finally caught up to the situation I gasped and pushed him away, heat spreading across my face.

"I won't push you Lovi, just let me touch you." Antonio purred pushing me down on my back and straddling my hips. Too shocked to process his words to speak, he took it as an invitation and started lightly kissing and sucking my collarbone. Before I could stop it another moan flew from my lips and I immediately regretted it since it made Antonio bolder, bringing his hands down and stroking my sides, giving me goosebumps.

"S-s-stop, ah!" I was silenced by a sharp bite to the flesh between my neck and shoulder. The heat that was spread on my face was slowly making its way towards a less-wanted area of my body and pooling in the bottom of my stomach. Antonio started rocking his hips which didn't help at all; his kisses became more hungry and shameless as he trailed up and down my chest and neck. He played and teased my nipples with his tongue, nipping slightly causing me to shudder. By this time we were both sweaty and panting, it was painful trying to stop the flow of curses and moans trying to leave my mouth.

"Lovi, mnnh! Lovi, you need to relax" Antonio moaned bringing his lips to mine and began sucking on my bottom lip.

"Nnh... " Was all I could manage as he broke the kiss and lifted my legs to wrap them around his hips. I felt his arousal throbbing through the thin fabric of his pants. My pride be dammed, I wanted more friction, I was gonna get it. I ground my hips harder into Antonio and our moans and the creaks of the bed filled the air.

"I'm so sorry Lovi" Antonio gasped as he flipped me on my stomach and held my hips in the air with an iron-grip. The next thing I knew there was something long and thin pushing against my entrance, I yelled out as Antonio's finger was forced in to the first knuckle.

"FUCK! Take it out, it hurts! Ah!" He pushed on mercilessly as I felt the second knuckle.

"You need to relax Lovi or it will hurt more" His voice was strained; I couldn't see his face so I couldn't tell why.

"How can I RELAX! Your fucking finger is in my-AH!... Mnngh... No... Ahhh..." My voice trailed off to incoherent rambles as he began stroking my neglected member. The pain was still there but Antonio's hands were very skilful, it didn't take him long to find what made me feel the best. Apparently I had relaxed enough that Antonio could enter a second finger. Because he did. And it was no picnic in the park. By the time he got to the third I was a crying mess, screaming every curse word I knew, and that's a lot. When he finally removed his fingers I knew worse was yet to come.

"Relax" Was all he said before he slowly started to enter me. I felt like I would split in two, my insides were burning, I tried my best to relax but that's hard to do when someone as big as Antonio is inside you. When he was all the way in he stopped to give me a chance to catch my breath and get accustomed to his size.

"Argh... So tight..." He breathed as he started to pull out half-way before slamming his hips back in. I cried and bit onto the sheets to muffle my screams and sobs. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was enjoying this, but the rest of my brain was screaming 'RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!'. It wasn't until Antonio brushed against a bundle of nerves that I shuddered and moaned, unconsciously bucking back to meet his rhythmic thrusts. He started stroking me again, bringing me closer to my own end, while his thrusts became jagged and desperate. With one last thrust hitting _that_ spot dead-on he sent us both over the edge, the hot pool in my stomach released in a spurt of white covering Antonio's hand. His hot essence spilled out as we collapsed onto the bed and he slipped out of me. I was still conscious enough to hear him whisper 'I love you Lovi' before promptly passing out.

**A/N: Whoops! Didn't turn out as angsty as I intended... But all well, smuttiness is good too! Now this chapter is a bit longer to make up for the fact it will probably be three weeks till I can update *pout* Yeah, yeah, bad author bad author! But school is a priority (as much as it can go die in a hole)! I actually did some planning to so I have an outline of 7 chapters! I apologise in advance for any historical inaccuracies and just in case it wasn't clear...**

**1. The story is set in the 18****th**** century. (Think Pirates of the Caribbean)**

**2. Lovi and Feli (And Ludwig/Gilbert) live in England. Don't know where specifically but near the water.**

**3. Antonio's quarters has a bathroom with a bath because I said so. **

**4. 'Sleepy' in chapter 1 was Greece, 'Honda' is Japan and 'Vash' is of course Switzerland. **

**That was my first time writing a lemon so I hope I did well! I'm a pervert I know... It's quite sad really... Anyhoo I'm off to procrastinate over my assignments till the last minute (can't be good for my health, all the stress!) **

**P.S. Don't kill me! It's not my fault! I'm sorry!**

**P.P.S. Thank you all for reading thus far and we will continue on our adventure after this short (excruciatingly long) break! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'_I love you Lovi'..._

Not the nicest thing to wake up remembering. But no matter how hard I tried the words were burnt into my brain with a branding iron. I was afraid to open my eyes and see Antonio so I kept them shut, it wasn't until I felt the bed move did I chance a peak. Antonio was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to me, his head in his hands and his back tense. You would think he was a statue if his breathing didn't give it away. Finally he stood up, the sudden movement making my eyes slam shut, I heard him move to the other side of the room, the rustle of fabric, then booted footsteps leaving and the door closing. I got up too, grabbing a shirt from the wardrobe and slipping it over my head; I had to sit down quickly because of the pain in my back. That bastard was gonna get it when he came with my lunch!

To my surprise at lunchtime, it wasn't Antonio, but two kids.

"Hullo!" said the little boy cheerily; there was a girl behind him.

"Uuuhh... Hey?" I was confused as to why there were children on board a pirate ship in the first place.

"I'm Peter, and this is Lili" the boy gestured to the girl, who added, "Pleased to meet you mister" and bowed her head. At least someone around here had manners.

"Uh, Lovino. What are you doing here?" I looked over the two, both short; the boy looked younger, the girl probably no older than 13. The boy had messy blonde hair and blue eyes that were topped by large eyebrows; the girl had green eyes and boyish blonde hair, in fact, if she wasn't wearing a purple ribbon in her hair or the simple maroon dress she could definitely pass as a boy.

"The Captain asked us to bring your lunch, he's really busy, and he looked a bit sick today didn't he?" Lili nodded in agreement. Sick. HA! At least that bastard feels guilty for what he did to me!

"Oh! That's right he also said to tell you he's not sleeping here tonight, I think he doesn't want you to catch whatever he's got..." Good! Wait, what?! The COWARD! How dare he run away from me! Deny my right to yell at him! I swear I'll...

"A-are you o-okay?" a sweet, timid voice broke my concentration and I realised I was ripping the sheets in my anger.

"Oh, um yeah, sorry"

Despite the throbbing pain in my lower back, the next few hours where probably my best on this damned ship. Peter and Lili seemed like good kids; apparently Peter ran away from his father and Antonio picked him up and looked after him. Lili's brother is the first mate 'Vash', Antonio picked them up too. All the stories of Antonio I've heard so far are about how generous, brave and kind he is, if I didn't know any better I'd probably think so too.

Dinner was brought by a beautiful woman with long brown hair and a little orange flower on the right side of her head, she seemed friendly enough, but the way she was carrying that frying pan around scared me. I ate in silence, apart from the occasional creak of the ship and wind shaking the window planes. After dinner I got ready for bed and waited, half-expecting Antonio to creep in while I was sleeping. I woke up in the morning to an empty bed and I felt lonely, I guess I kinda got used to that idiot and his absence was bothering me. Wait... Lonely? His absence bothering me? What am I some frigging woman! Damn him for making me think insane things! Stupid pirate! In my fury I threw the pillow I was biting towards the table, and I noticed it. A dagger. Right there, stabbed in the table holding the map in place. I trip over in my haste only to find it was JUST out of my reach, the stupid chain was to short! I stretched as long as possible as low to the ground as I could; I could touch the hilt... Almost... Got it! I had to hold in my 'whoop' for victory in fear of waking up the whole ship. I bring the dagger to the key hole on the shackle. Wouldn't budge. I change my approach and turn my attention to the chain.

"Come on, bastard!" I use the dagger to break the loop closest to the shackle with much effort. Once I was free, I shoved on the crappiest clothes I could find, a large floppy hat to hide my face, worn out boots, and slung a bag over my shoulder with the dagger inside.

Luckily for me it was early morning so there wasn't many people around. I threw some rope from the deck into the bag and made my way to the kitchens. I found my way easy enough, and stole three days worth of supplies before someone entered the kitchen.

"Morning!" it was the woman from dinner.

"Mornin'" I quickly exit the kitchens hoping she wouldn't suspect anything.

Once I was back on deck I began looking for a place to hide, I started hearing movement below my feet. The crew were waking up. I figured I had about thirty seconds to hide before I got caught.

"Mmmmooorrningggg! Alright men, I can't hide forever, I'm going to bring Lovi his breakfast and beg for his forgiveness. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck Captain" replied a number of voices.

That. Was. Close. I thought I was a goner for sure. In the end I ended up literally going over-board. So that's how I got here, panting and breathless, hanging from the front of the ship. I swing myself up to sit between the figurehead of an angel with a dagger in her chest, and the ship. Her wings cover me from most of the water or from anyone if they were to look. The perfect hiding spot. Sometimes I surprise even myself with my genius; that being said I pulled the rope from my bag and tied myself down for security. A crash and yell reminds me of my motive for being here in the first place.

"Search the ship! Lovino is gone! Look everywhere! I don't care if you have to rip the ship apart! Just find him!" Antonio was in hysterics. It took the crew a second for the knowledge to sink in before I heard frantic running all over the ship. After what felt like a lifetime and a few close calls later, Antonio got the bad news.

"We can't find him anywhere Captain, I'm sorry, he must have..." he was cut off before he could finish by Antonio.

"Don't you dare! He would never... Now check again!" Lovino couldn't see it, but Antonio had started crying.

"Yes... Captain"

.O

Three days... Three god-dammed days I've been sitting on this frigging angel, and I haven't felt my ass for two and a half. Not to mention I'm slowly but surely running out of food; if Antonio doesn't make port soon I'm gonna have to give myself in and that's the last thing I want to do.

"Captain, we are running low on supplies, we need to replenish our stock. I'm sorry, but I don't think Lovino's in this world anymore, this is not worth starving for!" I heard a woman's voice; the only woman I'd seen so far was the brunette frying-pan psycho. It took a while for Antonio to respond.

"Vash!"

"Yes Captain?"

"How long would it take to get to St. Veronica's Cove?"

"We'd be there by nightfall, sir"

A heavy sigh.

"Set a course, tell me when we're in sight. I'll be in my cabin, nobody is to disturb me until then. That is all"

"I'm sorry captain, it needed to be said..." the harshness of the woman's tone disappeared and was replaced with sympathy. There was silence for a moment, as if the whole ship was eagerly awaiting a response from its captain.

"I haven't seen Antonio so upset since Roma died, rest his soul"

"Ya, I feel sorry for him, he's lost so much..."

"I've always respected him in his... Preferences... But he really out did himself this time; that Italian was no better than a child, stubborn and selfish. I bet he never even thought how much he would hurt Antonio"

"He seemed to really love that boy, I've never seen him so... well, stupid, and that's saying something because he is naturally and idiot"

"Get back to work you mangy sea-dogs! What are you? Gossiping ladies at a fancy tea party? Get moving before I shoot you!"

The crew immediately ran for cover, the frantic scurrying of booted feet against creaking wood.

.O

As promised, when the sun was sinking into the sea the fires of a small settlement were seen dotting the shore of a small island. I waited till only a few remained on the ship before using the rope to lower myself and swing across to the boardwalk, tugging my hat down and limping towards what sounded like a bar. I could tell by the loud laughter and the smell of rum, dirty men and vomit. Before I could get closer, a certain Spanish Captain appeared in the doorway and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Lovino?!"

Fuck.

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaannnddddd cue cliff-hanger! What's he gonna do!?**

**Umm... Hi guys... Sorry it took me so long to update but it wasn't my fault! Trust me, if I could, I would have wrote the whole thing non-stop till my fingers bled. Painful, but worth it! I lied it wasn't exactly three weeks but if sure as hell felt like it! **

**So the other day, my good friend Dysstopia showed me the Spain character song from the drama CD and I literally died… Full on fell to my knees and face planted the ground in the middle of the corridor at school. If you haven't heard it already, look it up! I love Romano's input and the good tomato song at the end! *Fangasim* It just makes me love them more and more!**

**Now, to business, I want to ask for your opinion, should I do an extra chapter in Antonio's POV? It'll be about the ending and probably his background and how he became a pirate (warning: it will be sad) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Fuck._

Well, no other option, I was outa there. Not even a chance to blink before I was already halfway down the street.

"HEY!" Antonio gave chase. If it wasn't for my head start he would have caught up to me already, damn he was fast. Slowly the little energy I had left started to fade, and Antonio was gaining on me.

"Shit" I panted. I turned a sharp corner into a smaller alleyway, and as luck would have it, stairs.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I was about to turn around when I saw a coated figure turn the same corner.

"Wait!" the bastard was barely affected by the long run. Reluctantly I scaled the stairs two at a time till I came to a large busy market street. I merged in with the crowd with Antonio in hot pursuit.

"Lovi!" I ducked into a dark doorway and watched Antonio grab a stranger and spin him around; shocked and heartbroken it wasn't me. He quickly apologised and released the man looking around desperately before someone, part of his crew I guess, lead him away.

I bet you're all wondering how I got away from him huh? Well it's simple, I swapped hats! The guy in front of me was walking slowly and I couldn't get around him so I waited till I couldn't see Antonio and swapped hats with the man. Oldest trick in the book. Now Antonio was dealt with, I proceeded with my mission, to find a post office.

_It was a beautiful sunny summer's day in Italy, Feli and I were playing under a large olive tree, watched over carefully by our neighbour who looked after us while our grandpa was away. I remember there was this strange blonde boy who always watched my brother and I had to beat him up when he made Feli cry trying to take him away. But he wasn't here today so Feli and I played happily. There was this beautiful blonde Belgium woman who came to deliver flowers every once in a while, I hated flowers but I pretended not to so she would come over, she was my first love. Of course I was a child then so she didn't take my confession seriously. I sulked for weeks but today Feli convinced me to come outside to tend our home-grown tomatoes, that always made me feel better, it truly was magnificent day. But that wasn't the reason I remembered that day..._

'_Grandpa, grandpa!' Feli raced over towards the tall, tanned, golden eyed man who was our grandpa. I was a cubby child I'll admit so it took me longer to catch up to Feli and grandpa was swinging him around gleefully._

'_How are my precious little grandsons?' Grandpa was a lot like Feli, always smiling, cracking jokes; but he had a serious side too. It was a rare treat that grandpa came to see us, he was always busy sailing around the world, he told the best stories. As usual we talked, played, laughed, got the best presents, and had the most amazing pizza grandpa made. Feli liked to help in the kitchen but I could burn anything by looking at it. We got to stay up later than usual because grandpa was home, but finally he tucked us in and sang us an old Italian lullaby. In the morning grandpa was gone again, that was the last time we saw him..._

I woke up cold and cramped from sleeping in a hard doorway. It was before sunrise, the fog was so thick, and I could hardly make out the shop-sign two buildings away. It's been a long time since I thought of grandpa, sometimes Feli wonders out loud what happened to him, I always tell him to shut up. I guess you could say I was pissed that he dumped us like that, the one man who could stop Feli from being taken away. Some people say it his fault I'm so untrusting and angry all the time, that, and the fact I was sent to a children's workhouse, usually it makes people toughen up. When I got too old to work there anymore, they kicked me out and I had to find my own way, I got a job, bought a house and found my brother. I was glad I didn't have to kill anyone for harming my brother or corrupting his innocence, if anything he was an airheaded nitwit.

I had nothing to do and nowhere to go so I wandered through the foggy streets like a lost soul. I shivered through my thin shirt as the fog wrapped around me, slicing me with its talons. It was quiet, eerie. The only sound was from creaking rotten wood, the vicious waves and the occasional seagull squawking causing me to jump. I caught a glimpse of a group people heading my way, the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked down as they got closer, quickening my pace. It was a group of about six or seven men, drunk and staggering through the slowly fading fog. As I neared them, one called out to me.

"Hey kid! Wanna hang out with us blokes for a little fun?" they reeked of alcohol. I kept my mouth shut to avoid confrontation; two or three I could handle, not this many.

"Oi! I was talking to you!" the drunkard shoved me into the wall holding my shoulders painfully.

"Geroff me!" I kicked him away but his buddies prevented my escape.

"Oooh! We got a feisty one over here boys! A virgin too I guess. How 'bout we teach this kid bedroom etiquette" a different one said smirking, running his dirty finger across my cheek. I took a bite at him; he flinched away and fell over, rolling around like a beached whale trying to get back on his feet.

"You son of a... Get 'im!" before I had a chance to brace myself, I was punched in the gut simultaneously and when I couldn't stand they kicked me as I curled into a ball and tried to protect my head. There was an awful ringing in my ears and black spots blurred my vision along with my tears. It was when they finally stopped that I realised they were tearing at my clothes. Not here, in the middle of the street, I wanted to call out for someone, anyone. Only one person came to mind...

I was so numb I didn't feel my attackers wrenched away from me, couldn't hear the yelling over the ringing. But I did see my saviour, my beautiful, green-eyed Spanish angel.

'Antonio...'

**A/N: I'm so cruel! Another dreaded cliff-hanger! I decided to leave you hanging on again, but I really did intend to continue! Don't look at me like that, at least I updated quickly! I'm working on the next chapter which will have some juicy juicy lemon in it so hold out for a little longer! So I will take my leave and write the next chapter. **

**P.S. Please review because it provides endless entertainment for my friends who love to see me flip out in public areas. Sadistic bastards... **

**P.P.S. It's decided! I will do Antonio's back-story as an extra chapter and it will be huge by my standard. **

**P.P.P.S. Stick around for the next chapter... **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A letter to Feliciano Vargas from Lovino Vargas 

_September 10__th__ 1758_

_Dear Feliciano, _

_You're probably freaking out like an idiot right now that I haven't come home yet or the other bastards have told you what happened, but I want you to breathe. _

_Yes, I have been kidnapped by pirates._

_No I'm not hurt. _

_No they aren't asking for ransom. _

_And yes I have escaped, for now._

_Calm down; if you couldn't read it let Ludwig read it for you. I'm currently at a small port called St. Veronica's Cove, I have no idea where the hell that is but I will find a way to get home. I was kidnapped by the El Sangriento Ángel and, its bastard captain is Antonio Carriedo. I don't know how frigging long it will take for this to reach you, but hopefully I'll still be ok. I don't know if I will stay free for long but I just wanted to let you know I am safe and I'll see you soon._

_Your brother, Lovino Vargas._

.O

I don't really remember much after I saw Antonio; I blacked out for a while and woke up in the comfortably familiar captain's cabin. He was currently sitting beside the bed asleep in a chair, his face was pale and there were dark rings around his peacefully sleeping eyes. I didn't want to wake him but I couldn't stop my hand from reaching out to brush his sweaty hair away. At my touch he seemed to purr and lean into my palm; I had to cover my mouth with my free hand to stop the giggles from erupting. Slowly Antonio woke up.

"Mmmm, Lovi?" His eyes were hazed from sleep but bright none the less as he looked at me.

"Oh Lovi I'm so sorry..." He started, but I covered his mouth with my hand.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ran away, I was being childish and..." It was his turn to interrupt me.

"No it's my fault; I shouldn't have made you want to run away! I never wanted to hurt you Lovi, I, I, I..."

"I love you."

"Yes! Wait, huh?" Antonio's eyes were as wide as the cook's frying pan.

"While those bastards were attacking me..." His eyes darkened at the mention of it.

"Let me finish, while it was happening, all I wanted to do was call out to somebody to help me. Now I could have called for God or my grandpa, but the only person I could think of was, was, you..." My voice grew quieter and quieter until it was barely a whisper. Antonio's mouth was opening and closing without sound like a fish out of water. There was a minute awkward silence before he carefully stood up and leaned in towards me, pausing inches away from my lips as if asking for permission. Without thinking, I closed the distance myself, brushing our lips together. Antonio moved in a little more, making the kiss deeper, but still trying not to push it too far. I snaked my arms around his neck and drew him in, crushing our mouths together. We both moaned as I pulled him onto the bed so that he was crouching above me.

"Lovi, don't think you have to do this. I can wait for you, however long it takes." Although he said that, it was obvious he really didn't want to stop.

"I want this, I want you. But if you dare tell anyone all the sappy stuff I say I will personally cut out your fucking tongue." Antonio laughed at that.

"Don't worry; this side of you is something only I can see" We kissed again and again, our tongues fighting for dominance which Antonio easily won. It was only when Antonio trailed his hand down my body and placed the tiniest amount of pressure did I yelp in pain and Antonio jumped back, almost falling of the bed.

"Maybe we shouldn't..."

"Yeah."

"Maybe after I..."

"Yeah."

There was another awkward silence.

"I'll go and get you some food."

"Yeah."

Antonio went into full retreat, tripping twice before finally making it out the door. I chuckled, he really was a love struck idiot, but who was I to talk.

.O

It was a slow road to recovery; although I wasn't seriously injured it took months for all the bruises to heal. I was surprised to find early on that Antonio had removed the shackle and never put it back on, he said he trusted me. He took me on tours of the ship and gradually gave me more and more freedom, I can now leave the cabin whenever the hell I want and I've met all of the crew. Some of them are less welcoming than others, but everyone is polite. Antonio's very protective of me, every time I'm out with him he always has to touch me in some way, it pisses me off, but I let him do it.

Three months after St. Veronica's Cove, we are again in deep sea when another pirate ship is spotted in the distance, everyone was on high-alert until Antonio recognised the ship. Apparently it was an old friend of his; I would never have imagined the jerk would be friends with the captain of an elaborately decorated French ship. I'd never met a French person before, but I soon wished I hadn't.

"Antonio! Ça va, mon ami? Long-time no see, non?" My God. I don't like stereotypes but, seriously, this guy was _French_. He had longish blonde hair tied back in a small ponytail with a bow; bangs on both sides of his face. He had sparkling blue eyes with a hint of mischief in them. He wore a light blue coat with gold details and lace... Lots of lace. What self respected pirate wears _lace?_ And, oh great, another ridiculous hat! It was frilly, frilly! _Pirates..._

"Ah Francis, good to see they haven't caught you yet! I was so sure you were a goner in Puerto Rico."

"Non! Like zey could ever catch me! Toni, vas-y!"

"Ha ha! Be careful what you say amigo. You know Arthur will never give up until you get a short rope and a long drop."

"Ah, but it was wors it! Ze look on that jerks face as I ran off with 'is jewels and ship! Do you like what I've done wis eet? Oh! You must dine wiz us tonight, all of you! We just re-supplied at 'ome and 'ave our best French cuisine, and of course only ze very best wine, onhonhon!"

"¡Gracias, I'm sure we would all be delighted, free booze after all! Oh, right! Lovi, this is Francis. Francis, this is my precious Lovino, Isn't he cute?" He beamed, nuzzling my hair affectionately.

"I. Am. Not. Cute. Bastard!" I yell, swatting him away and folding my arms across my chest defiantly.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that mi tomate! Francis is a dear friend of mine. We and another friend of ours, Gilbert, have known each other for a long time, I can tell you all stories but I will need that wine first!" Francis was smiling fondly and laughing, ordering one of his crew in French. Although I didn't like the look I was getting from him; I shuffled a little closer behind Antonio.

"Hey, I know a Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt. We moved in with the bastard and his brother in England last spring."

"¡Dios mío!"

"Sacré bleu!"

"It can't be!"

"But ze name!"

"Lovi, tell me, what does he look like?"

"Well, he has silver hair and red eyes, he's cocky, an asshole and I don't think I've seen him fucking sober yet."

"Ouais, zat is 'im." Everyone laughed.

"I'm gonna kill the shit face..."

.O

That night we had dinner on the Frenchman's ship in his perfectly suited frigging _grand dining room_. Who has a fucking _dining room_ on a pirate ship! The food was great, but at one point they tried to feed me something that looked suspiciously like snails. I'm not a big wine drinker but the French have some strong stuff, by my second glass I felt all warm and fuzzy. After dinner we moved back to the Ángel and the real fun began. I might have mentioned it before but the crew is very multicultural, everyone took turns singing drinking songs as another barrel of rum was brought on deck. I was giggling like frigging girl at many people's attempts trying to sing along; it was mostly mumbling and yelling incoherently. Drinking has a god-awful affect on me, instead of my usual 'don't fuck with me' façade, I become, dare I say it, _social_. So there I was, drinking and singing and laughing along with the people I once hated for being pirates, then...

"'Allo, my cutesy little Lovino. 'Ow would you like to leave silly Antonio and come aboard my sheep and I could show you a real good time, non?" I practically screamed as the jerk crept up behind me and started touching me.

"What the hell! Get your slimy hands off me you asshole!"

"Aww, come on mon cher, what does 'e 'ave I 'aven't? I am by far more beautiful and alluring, look at me!"

"Piss off you stupid pervert or I'll... I'll..."

"I'll kick your sorry ass. I thought you had more manners than to go after _my_ Lovino, huh amigo?" Antonio appeared out of nowhere, making me jump. I had a feeling he had been watching me.

"Eh, you are right, but I can't 'elp 'eet 'e is so cute. You know 'e is just my type."

"Yes, well he's _mine_. Go back to the party Francis."

"Tch, you're no fun Toni!" Without pushing it any further, Francis left. Good riddance I say!

"T-thank you. But I could have handled it myself!"

"You're welcome, but you don't know Francis like I do." Something about his tone scared me; so I didn't push it either.

.O

_Two hours later..._

"I'll show you all a _real _drinking song!" Like I said before, I'm completely drunk at the moment... Addio dignity!

"_Bevilo tutto! Bevilo tutto! _

_Bevilo tutto! Bevilo tutto!_

_L'ha bevuto tutto,_

_Non é fatto male,_

_L'aqua fa male,_

_Il vino fa cantare!"_

After the third time, I bowed and received a big round of applause, most enthusiastically from Antonio. I slumped down next to him, quite proud with my performance. Peter and Lili came running up to him carrying a guitar, every one cheered but he shook his head and refused, the crew erupted in 'boos' and abuse.

"Aww! Come on Captain! Give us a song!"

"NO! I'm really not that good, you guys are always drunk so it sounds better." Peter was pushing it in his face and he kept pushing it away. Eventually I snatched it and stood up.

"Play us a god-damn song, testa di cazzo" He pouted, but obediently took the guitar and quickly tuned it. When he began to play, I was immediately stunned, he was really good, people started to get up and dance wildly. I recognised the tune immediately, it was the Tarantella; how could he know it? Well I'm no professional, and my reflexes aren't so refined in my current drunken state, but who cares.

I begin to dance, for the first time in years; I don't even remember the last time I danced. It was as slow as the Tarantella could be first, but gradually Antonio sped up the music, some of the crew stopped dancing to watch me, cheering me on. I don't know how long it was or how fast I was going but my head started spinning and I felt sick. I stumbled; you know the feeling as you fall like your suspended in air and things move in slow motion and shit? Yep well I felt that. I braced myself for the impact, but instead, felt strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and I crashed into something hard but soft. I look up and into those beautiful green orbs laced with concern.

"I think I'm going to..." I didn't get to finish my sentence before I threw up at Antonio's feet.

"I think that's enough fun for you tonight, Lovi. Excuse us gentlemen." As he lead me away, a few of the crew wolf-whistled. If I wasn't drunk and hadn't just vomited I would have beat them all up.

"Mmmm, I'm fine, really."

"No no no no no, it's time we both went to bed." When we finally reached our... um, _his_ room, he helped me to the bed and headed towards the bathroom to clean off his boots.

"Oh, um, sorry about that" I felt my face heating up, but not from the rum. Antonio smiled as if to say 'don't worry about it'. I started to undress, but too lazy to get pyjamas I got under the covers naked. Stupid idea. When Antonio came out of the bathroom he was already shirtless in only loose linen pants.

"Lovi?! Are you ok?" Idiot! Of course I'm _not_ ok; my body won't listen to me and has a mind of its own!

"Y-yeah, I'm j-just hot." Not far from the truth.

"Then take the blanket off silly" He made a move to pull the blanket away.

"NO!" By now my face would be a glorious shade of red; I gripped the sheets like my life depended on it, or at least my dignity.

"Oh." We were both still for what seemed like an eternity.

"Do you want me to go?"

"N-no, I mean, we could..."

"I don't want to take advantage of you while you're drunk; I said I could wait didn't I?" He placed a small kiss to my forehead.

"What if I don't want to?" I whispered, Antonio sighed.

"I don't know..." His eyes looked heartbroken. He sat next to me on the bed and I shuffled to sit up.

"I'm not going to run away again. I promise. Now kiss me dammit!" I pulled him close, forcing our lips together.

"Mmmm, Lovi..." He purred. We kissed slowly, almost scared to do anything more. My hands tangled in his longer hair at the nape of his neck, causing him to moan. He ran his tongue cautiously along my bottom lip and I eagerly opened my mouth for him; he was an amazing kisser. He had been so kind and gentle as of late but right now, as he claimed and conquered my mouth, he really was a pirate, and I was the booty (no pun intended). My lack of rejection made him bolder, moving the blankets aside to press our chests together. He was so warm it made me involuntarily shiver.

"Lovi?" There was concern in Antonio's voice as he became tense and tried to pull away.

"N-no! So g-good... Mmmnh..." He visibly relaxed at my response and proceeded to trail kisses down my neck and collar bone; marking here and there. Slowly his head came to level with my throbbing manhood and he placed a small kiss on the tip. I had to bite my knuckles hard enough to draw blood to stop the embarrassing noises that threatened to escape and my breathing picked up.

"Don't hurt yourself; I want to hear your voice." IDIOT! Don't say such fucking corny stuff right now! After saying his piece, he immediately engulfed me, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue. Having removed my hand to yell at him before, I couldn't stop the moan that exploded, or the next, or the next. Soon, I couldn't tell when one started and another began. I used one of my arms to cover my face, the other hand bunched into the sheets beside my head.

"Stop hiding Lovi, let me see all your cute expressions. You have such a beautiful face." He whispered, cupping my cheek in his large, warm hands.

"This is s-so e-emb-barrassing..." He laughed at me, sending vibrations through my most sensitive and not-so-private-anymore areas. I practically melted like wax in his hands for him to craft me however he wanted. He was really good, I mean, _really _good. I felt a pang of... Envy? Against the people Antonio had been with in the past. But before I could dwell on it too much said person released my abused member and began sucking on his fingers. I couldn't stop myself from tensing.

"I can stop if you want." Although he said this his eyes were pleading, almost like a kicked puppy.

"L-like hell! I'm fine, r-really..." I couldn't stop my voice form shaking.

"I'll try and be gentle, but you need to relax." I didn't want to look like an idiot, so I settled for a nervous nod. He kept stroking my length as he inserted the first finger. It wasn't too bad I told myself. Though I will admit it was a... odd sensation having something moving in my ass. The second finger was more than uncomfortable; scissoring his fingers to stretch me more. His fingers brushed past that spot again and I bucked into his hand; when I looked down to see him smirking, the sight made the pit of my stomach coil.

"H-hurry, I'm going too... _Ah!_ Mnnnh..." Antonio hastily removed his fingers to pull down the annoying article of clothing (if you could even call it that) from his own aching arousal. If I wasn't extremely desperate right now the idea that he was using spit as lube would have completely turned me off. I felt something wet and a lot bigger than fingers probe my ass.

"Deep breath, I love you." I could tell the last words were to distract me, and they did their job. While I was stunned at his ridiculous sense of timing, he had slid himself in to the hilt. The numbness didn't last long though; the excruciating pain brought me to my senses. I muffled a scream into Antonio's shoulder and bit down, causing him to yelp. I felt like my insides were splitting me apart.

"Tell me when to move."

"NOW! Now dammit, _fuck!_ It hurts!"

"I'm sorry Lovi." He began moving, small and shallow thrusts but they still hurt like hell. Eventually, I couldn't tell whether it was from my body numbing to the pain or if I was actually starting to get pleasure out of it. Either way, it didn't hurt nearly as bad after a while. Antonio angled his hips and his thrusts were getting harder and faster.

"_Ah!_" That was the sound of the bastard finally finding my pleasure spot. My hands flew to fist his short chocolate locks and pulling his head into a messy kiss. Once he found it, he didn't miss once, repeatedly hitting the same spot that made my mind go fuzzy and my voice hoarse. I jerked into the movement instinctively, causing Antonio to moan and dig his fingers into my hips. It wasn't enough to be painful; it kinda felt good, his rough hands, that's probably gonna leave a bruise. Wait... What am I, some kind of masochist?!

"_Ah!_... Antonio! I can't... Nnmh!" I couldn't hold back any longer, apparently neither could he as we both came almost simultaneously. My whole body convulsed with my climax; for a few seconds I lost my mind. I couldn't think, couldn't see, couldn't hear; I could only feel the overwhelming pleasure. Even as Antonio released inside me, I didn't care how much of a pain it would be to clean up. My strength failed me; my arms and legs quivering; my lover collapsed beside me and I curled up onto his chest, breathless.

"Ti amo, pirate bastard." I felt Antonio's chest tremor under me; meaning he chuckled, then placed a kiss to my sweaty forehead.

"Te amo, mi tomate."

.O

A second letter to Feliciano Vargas from Lovino Vargas

_December 19__th__ 1758_

_Dear Feli,_

_I should have written to you earlier but I'm writing now so get over it. I don't know if you got my last letter so a re-cap:_

_I was kidnapped by pirates. Yes, yes calm down. Idiot._

_I'm back on the ship now, but I'm fine and not being kept here against my will. I guess the reason I wanted to send you this is to wish you a merry Christmas and assure you I'm still alive. _

_Your brother, Lovino Vargas._

_P.S. Warn Gilbert I am going to beat the shit out of him when I get home. And don't bother hiding you bastard 'cause I will find you!_

**A/N: Hello again! I'm really happy that I finally wrote another longish chapter, I had writers block for a while... It was extra annoying because I knew **_**what **_**I was writing, but didn't know **_**how**_** to write it! *rage keyboard bash* I wanted to update before exams start (tomorrow) but now I have to wait till after them all to write again! :(**

**Just in case, 'a short rope and a long drop' means hanging, a popular past time in those days.**

'**Testa di cazzo' means 'shithead'(goooooogle traaaanslaaaate). **

**I got Lovi's drinking song off Google, just type 'Italian drinking songs' and it should be the first link. **

**Lol, the letters. I love making Lovi soft by being a mushy big brother. (/)**

**Again, thanks to all the peeps who read, but I am a greedy child and I want more REVIEWS! More more more more MOOOOOOOORE! *maniacal laughing* *coughing fit* *dies* **

**Until next time!**

**~WickedBanana**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I woke up the next morning, Antonio's arms around my waist, my nose pressed into his collarbone I felt safer and warmer than I had ever felt. Not wanting to wake him I close my eyes again, breathing in his scent. He smells like seawater, sweat and tomatoes... Mmmm, tomatoes...

"Lovi, you're drooling on me."

"Argh! Bastard, don't scare me like that! I thought you were asleep." I try to calm my racing heart. He's lucky I didn't sock him in the jaw.

"No, I've been watching you sleep for a while now."

"Yeah, 'cause that's not creepy at all, watching me sleep." I don't put much effort into the sarcasm, I'm usually a really bad morning person but because of the shot of adrenaline I'm wide awake now.

"You know you're so cute when you're sleeping. And you sleep-talk too, did you know that?"

"I do! I didn't say anything weird did I?" I feel my face getting warmer, of course I know I do, but only Feli knows that.

"Yeah, we had a wonderful conversation about umbrellas."

"Umbrellas..."

"'ey zhere love birds! I brought you gifts of food and wine! Open up or I will 'ave my men break down the door!"

" _¡coño!_ It's Francis. Pretend you're asleep and maybe he'll go away."

"I can 'ear you! Now let me in or I will talk about Lovi's beautiful voice when 'e's screaming out in pl..." The door was wrenched open cutting him off mid sentence.

"Ah, I knew you would see it my way." The flamboyant Frenchman walks, no, struts into the room; I can practically see the flowers in the background. Two men close behind pushing a trolley wafting breakfast; one of them sets the table with delicate silverware and floral china, the other begins serving out the food. Once their done, Francis sends them away; I pull on my pants from last night and a fresh tunic before I make my way to the table. My back hurts, and I wince when I sit down, Francis smirks at me, if Antonio didn't have his hand on my leg the bastard wouldn't have a mouth to smirk with. I must say, the French really live up to their reputation; breakfast was divine: bacon, eggs, beans, pineapple and fried tomato. As I tucked in, grabbing an extra large portion of bacon and tomatoes, Francis offered to pour me a glass of wine.

"Really? For breakfast? French people..." I mutter.

"I think Lovi doesn't need any more wine for a while, amigo. Especially after last night." I couldn't help but blush, it was all fuzzy but I'm sure I embarrassed myself.

"Oui, but you could 'ave at least invited me to join you. Three is better than two, non?" Antonio and I both choked on our food.

"What the hell?! Don't say such perverted things while people are eating!" My face is obviously very red; Antonio has his hands covering his face. I can see from the corner of my eye his ears are red.

"Yes Francis, that was completely inappropriate." His voice was muffled by his hands still on his face.

"It is the troos zhough! Toni, mon ami, you remember Maria in Portugal..."

"That's enough Francis!" Antonio slams his fist on the table.

"Please, just shut up." Nobody said a word after that and we finished our meals in silence. Antonio kept sending me anxious glances; just to fuck with him I ignored them. By the end he looked like he was going to cry if I didn't look at him.

"Well I will be leaving soon, Au revoir, it was wonderful meeting you Lovino. Feel free to come and find me if you ever get bored of Toni, oui?"

"Mmm hmm. Whatever." As soon as Francis was gone Antonio practically grovelled at my feet.

"Lovi! Speak to me! I'm sorry if you're jealous but that was a long time ago and I have you now nobody else matters! Please please please please look at me! Don't be mad... I love you, only you ever, I promise I will never look at another person again! I'll cut out my eyes if you want, I'll do it!"

"Don't be stupid, I like your eyes were they are now. I was only messing with you; I'm not mad, really... Idiot." Antonio looked at me like I'd slapped him and I felt kinda guilty.

"Thank god..." He sighed, collapsing onto the bed. I giggled and crawled over to him, plonking myself on his chest and playing with his necklace. The pendant had some kind of family crest on it; there was a female wolf with tiny red stones in the eyes and two baby boys playing beneath her.

"Hey, where did you get this?"

"Huh? Oh, the previous captain gave it to me before he died. I loved that man like my own father." His eyes softened and became darker green, like the light in his eyes was turned off. I played with the pendant for a little while, studying every detail. There was a name engraved on the back, 'Romulus'. Something about it felt familiar...

"Do you want to have it?" I jumped at the sudden noise.

"What, no! It's just very pretty, it looks good on you."

"No, I want you to have it." Apparently I didn't have a say in the matter because he had already removed it and was putting it over my head.

"There." I lift the pendant up and examine it again. It feels comforting, the weight.

"Thank you." I look up and he's staring at me. His beautiful green eyes shining like precious emeralds, but you don't see your reflection, it's like he's absorbing you into him. He leans forward and kisses me gently; I let my eyes flutter closed as his hands twine around my waist, rubbing small circles into the small of my back. A knock at the door startles both of us.

"Captain, Sir Francis is leaving now." Antonio sighs.

"I'll be there in a moment." I reluctantly move to sit on the edge of the bed, allowing him to get up. He got dressed quickly, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'll be back soon; do you want to wait here or come see him off?"

"I'll stay here; I'll probably take a bath." He looked thoughtful for a moment before kissing me again, this time more hungrily. Pink crept across my cheeks at the sudden fierceness. Slowly he pulled away, making my lips protest at the loss of sensation.

"H-hurry up and make him go away, who knows what the pervert could do next." He chuckles, softly patting my undoubtedly messy hair. He leaves without another word, something seems off about him. Was it something I said? Is it about the necklace? I sigh angrily, who cares, he doesn't want to talk about it, I don't give a damn anyway. I stomp into the bathroom and start running the bath.

I was covered in hickeys: all over my neck and collar bone, a couple on my thighs, 2 near my navel, and my nipples felt tender too. Just 'because I was bored like hell I counted them. 36. What a nice number. My attention turned to the ten 10 small bruises spread out along my hips, perfectly fitting Antonio's grip. My cheek tinted pink from the memory. No no no no! There was a soft knocking to the door.

"Lovi? Are you in there?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come in?"

"..." I was nervous, but the promise from lifetimes ago floated in my mind. _'__You promise to bathe with me__'_

"Give me a second." I found some soapy stuff and put it in the bath, it bubbled immediately and smelled lovely, not like I care if I smell good or anything... I carefully let myself into the warm tub moving to one side, making sure there were enough bubbles that you couldn't see anything important.

"Ok, you can come in now." I was surprised how calm my voice sounded compared to how I felt. He cracked the door open a little, and poked his goofy head through the gap; apparently making sure I wasn't going to attack him. He entered, and I could tell he was trying really hard not to peek at me. He moved over to the sink, well, actually more like a birdbath, and hung up his crimson coat. As he did my heart started beating faster; I could see the tan muscles working as he washed his face. There were scratches and a bite mark clearly visible through the thin tunic; I couldn't help but smirk, I wasn't the only one marked.

"Can I join you?" He turned around wiping his face with his towel and sitting on the edge of the tub; his cheeks tinted red. I couldn't help but notice the water that had splashed on his tunic had become see-through; drawing my eyes to two darker spots on his chest... What the hell?! Am I a pervert now!

"Mm Hmm..." I sink lower into the bath, skimming the water and the bubbles tickling my nose. It took all my strength and determination not to look as he undressed painfully slowly. I began scrubbing my arms absently to distract me when Antonio entered the warm soapy water. The bath was huge so we both had plenty of room; the silence was extremely awkward, but neither of us wanted to speak first.

"Here, let me wash your back." Although he was asking, he already had a cloth in his hand, waiting. I saw no problem with it. He was just washing my back right?

I turned and sat in front of him; a silent consent. His hands were gentle; massaging my back and shoulders removing all the stress and tension. I hate to admit it but I started purring. I didn't notice Antonio had stopped until I shivered from the lack of fresh warm water. I was about to complain but he beat me to it; winding his arms around my waist and pulling me into his lap, burying his nose in my hair. I yelped at the sudden motion, but soon relaxed into his embrace.

"I love you so much Lovi." He whispered against my neck, tracing small kisses up and down.

"Y-you better. Ah, c-can I wash yours?" he froze for a second. "Your back stupid." I clarify, he relaxes again.

"If you want to." I shifted my position, turning so that I was facing him. His eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth like he was going to say something but just stared gawking at me. A deep blush flushed my cheeks; I took the cloth from his hands and softly washed his shoulders. He winced as I brushed over the scratches but never once broke eye contact. I shifted forward a little more, running the cloth along his spine; suddenly he grabbed my face in his hands and guided me into a passionate kiss. I closed my eyes, it lasted for like 15 seconds, but it could have been years for all I cared. He broke the kiss locking me in those swirling green depths that are his eyes. I moved in again, opening my mouth without being asked to which he gratefully responded by sliding his tongue to the other side of my teeth. I tightened my grip on his neck as a certain part of me filled with heat, cloth laid forgotten in the water. I could tell Antonio was suffering too so I closed the distance between us more, producing delicious friction between myself and his stomach. His hands previously holding my around the waist grabbed onto my already bruised hips and made me grind harder into him. By this time we were both painfully hard and panting into each kiss.

There was frantic banging on the main door.

"This better be fucking good or you're shark bait!" Antonio was breathless but still managed a deadly tone.

"We need you on deck Sir! Honda spotted a navy ship in pursuit of us. It's the Britannia!"

"_Fuck!_ This is ridiculous!" I retreated off his lap and he go out of the tub; wrapping himself in a towel and picking up his clothes from the floor.

"What's going on?" He didn't answer me. He was fully dressed in record time minus: boots, coat and hat.

"I have to go. Get changed and meet me on deck." And he stormed out. Just like that. Fucking give me orders and ignore me! I almost slipped out of the bath (again) and grabbed my own towel.

"Antonio!" S_lam._ Well fuck. That bitch is so going to get cockblocked. _Bad._

**A/N: YAY! i finally updated! This chapter was gonna be longer but I thought I'd cut it off here instead. (Hehehe!) Not really much plot in this chapter, but I've hinted at some important information that will soon present itself. *wink wink nudge nudge* **

**Aaaaaanyhoooo, the pendant Lovi gets is based off the story of how Rome was founded by none other than 'Romulus' (Guess who!) and Remus. **

**A couple of people have asked about when we will see Feli. HOLD YOUR HORSES! IM GETTING THERE! Sheesh... **

**Till next time...**

**~WickedBanana**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I am so furious right now. Yeah I've been pissed before, but THIS. The crew seem to sense this isn't my ordinary angry because they are staying far away and not making eye contact. Smart.

"It's them alright. Keep on course, it's not us they're after." Antonio put away his spyglass. I stormed up behind him and wrenched him by his belt to face me.

"You tell me what the fuck is going on right now or I swear to god I will make your pathetic fucking life unbearable!" He winced.

"Right, sorry for leaving you like that..." He rubbed the back of his neck and turned away.

"Look at me while I'm talking to you shit face and fucking answer me!" The few men around us flinched and edged toward the nearest exit in case I exploded. A very likely possibility.

"Ah, well you see that ship..." He nodded to the speck in the distance. "... is the Britannia, a Royal Navy ship captained by Arthur Kirkland, and well, he and Francis knew each other as children but Francis was kinda mean to him, then a couple of years ago they met again and well, things happened and Francis ran away with his ship and its cargo and Arthur is still pissed about it, he knows I'm friends with him and has been chasing Francis ever since, last time I saw either of them was in Puerto Rico, when Arthur almost got him but I helped him escape, with Arthurs ship, anyway he hates me too but he won't attack us, I think, Francis is his top priority; he'll probably ask me if I've seen him and go away!" Antonio took a deep breath having said the whole thing in one.

"You're an idiot." I released my grip on his collar and he scuttled away from me.

"You didn't have to be so harsh; you could have asked me nicely!" He whimpered.

"I did! And you fucking stormed out slamming the door in my face!"

"I'm sorry! It was an emergency!"

"Don't 'it was an emergency' me! How easy was it to tell me just then?"

"You were yelling at me right up in my face! Look! You creased my coat!"

"All you care about is you fucking coat?! Do you know how scared I was, you storming out like that, not telling me what the hell was going on?! It could have been a _real_ emergency!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Like hell you are you little..."

"Sir! The ships gaining on us!"

"We are not done with this conversation." I warn him. Turning around and stomping my way to the kitchens to stab something.

"Lovi!" I flip him off without looking back.

.O

When I enter the kitchens I'm greeted by the cook, Elizabeta.

"Oh, jó reggelt Lovino! Hey, what's wrong?" I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"I hate him. I really hate him!" I shout through my sobs as she tries to comfort me.

"Oh, Lovi! What has he done now?"

"I-I-I h-hate him, h-he r-really s-scared me."

"Shhh... tell me, how did he scare you?"

"I t-thought something r-really b-bad happened."

"Aw, shh, its okay, nothing bad is going to happen. Antonio can look after us; he's really quite strong you know." I _know_ that. I was being ridiculous now but I just couldn't stop crying.

"Elizabeta, what's going on...?"

"Get out Roderich! Lovi's having a moment."

"Oh sorry..."

"No! Its o-okay, I'm being stupid. Acting like a f-fucking woman."

"Hey!"

"No offence, sorry Liz."

"Grr, you're lucky you're crying or I would beat you with my frying pan. I'll get you something to cheer you up, and then I'll beat you." Although the threat was real she managed to smile warmly as she went to raid the pantry. I really love Liz, she's an amazing woman. We get along swimmingly; she's really tough and doesn't take shit from anybody.

"T-thanks Liz..." I choke out when she comes back with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Don't mention it; happens to the best of us."

"Has Antonio ever cried?" she looked taken aback, but soon composed herself thinking of a reply.

"Well, usually he's always happy, but he can be scary sometimes. I guess that's why he's such a good captain. Antonio was on the ship before Roddy and I came; he was really young when the last captain took him under his wing. I have only ever seen him cry twice: once when the old captain died, twice when you went missing."

"He _cried!?_" My face must have been a mix of shock, disbelief and awe; Liz cacked herself laughing.

"You should have seen your face! Priceless!" She had long-since fallen off her chair and was gasping and giggling on the floor.

"Hey, I'm serious! He really cried?"

"Of course! He was completely smitten with you! He made us search the whole ship looking for you; when I told him you must have... Anyway, he refused to acknowledge it but he must have known... And he cried." Now I look back; his eyes were a bit red when I saw him at the bar.

"Who has Antonio been with before me?"

"I don't think..."

"Miss Erizabeta, is Mister Vargas in there?"

"What's it to you Honda?!"

"Captain Carriedo requests his presence on deck. I just thought..."

"Well, you can tell him..."

"It's okay Liz, I'll go."

"You sure?" She looked at me with a worried expression. I'd never had a mom before, but if I did, I'd want her to be just like Liz. I could feel the motherly love and protective instincts radiating off her.

"Yeah." I put down my untouched hot chocolate, cold now, and wiped my dried tear tracks on my cheeks.

.O

I stood silent; observing Antonio squirm uncomfortably under my deathly stare. He would occasionally glance at me, pleading; some days I wonder who's really in control between the two of us. Yeah he's bigger than me, but his desire to please like a puppy makes him weak towards my explosive temper. He's pouting again. He looks pretty pathetic. Oh, by the way, the Britannia is right behind us. The whole crew is on edge, fidgeting, pacing, you name it.

"Slow down, let them sail beside us. Don't show hostility but be prepared for a surprise attack." Time slowed and hearts sped up as the other ship inched ahead.

The first thing I noticed was the state of the ship; it was sturdy, but had defiantly seen its share of battles. The second thing I noticed was the captain; apparently all captains are in a Secret Big Obnoxious Feathery Hat Club. As for the third thing...

"_Ludwig?!_" I ran to the side of the ship, it couldn't be!

"_Lovino?!_" Holy shit it was!

"_Vee~_ Lovi?!"

"FELI!" Oh my god! Feli! Feli is here too!

"Feli! I thought I'd never see you again! What are you doing here? Wait... Ludwig what the hell?! Why is Feli here! How could you let him come here its dangerous! You just wait till I get over there! I fucking grind you into the deck! Idiot!..." Ludwig couldn't reply, he was obviously too stunned at the raging lunatic Italian swearing at him in two languages and making rude gestures. A hand was clamped over my mouth and someone grabbed me from behind. I fought against them but to no avail.

"¡Hola! Sorry about Lovi, he's actually very happy to see you." Lack of oxygen caused me to go limp and stop struggling.

"Are you going to behave?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded. When he released me I gasped for breath and kicked him in the shins. He flinched but put on a pained smile and addressed the other ship again taking an iron grip on my wrist. I hissed in pain.

"Arthur, glad to see you're still kicking..."

"Skip the bloody chit-chat, where is Francis." Arthur spat the name with venom. He was quite short; well, standing next to Ludwig. He was probably my height; dirty blonde roughly cut hair and almost-fluorescent green eyes. Not as beautiful as Antonio's of course, but in their own way. Remember when I said peter had large eyebrows, well this guy has the largest fucking eyebrows on the planet! They _must _be related.

"Ah, you just missed him. Left us this morning."

"Where is he headed?"

"I don't know; could be anywhere. Though it will probably include wine and women..." That seemed to hit a nerve. He physically went ridged.

"Lies; where is he headed or I will blow your ship apart!"

"Let's not be rash here; we don't want you getting hurt now do we?" Tensions were high. The two captains in a brutal battle of wits.

"I have orders from the King for Captain Bonnefoy's head. Withholding information on his whereabouts is punishable by death."

"I swear to you, I have no idea where he is headed." Everyone held a collective breath as the captains stared each other down.

"I'll believe you this time. Lieutenant, what is your relationship with the Italian on board."

"He is Feliciano's brother sir."

"Is that true?"

"Vee~ he sure is captain sir!" Feli saluted wrongly and I internally cringed. What did I do wrong to be related to such an idiot? Ludwig and I exchanged pained glances.

"What is he doing on a pirate ship?"

"Hey! I can answer that for myself bastard!" Everyone looked at me then. Ludwig looked nervous, Feli looked scared and Arthur looked insulted.

"Go on then." He grunted out. Shit now I have to explain. There was a long silence while I collected my thoughts.

"Oh, um, well. He kidnapped me, then I got away and was beaten by drunken people and he saved me. And well, then we met Francis and he's a pervert, and you don't really care about that..."

"So you're a pirate now?"

"WHAT?! No! I just haven't found another opportunity to escape yet. Oh fuck it. Alright, alright I'm staying here 'cause I want to, but I am not a pirate!"

"Does Antonio have anything to do with that?"

"Hey! What exactly are you implying?!"

"That you're in love with him, obviously." All the colour drained from my face, then came back with a vengeance making it purple.

"YOU SON OF A... How about you huh?! Are you in love with Francis!? Why else would you be chasing him this whole time?!"

"HOW DARE YOU! I have orders from the King! Who would ever fall in love with him?!"

"You, obviously." I smirked.

"Why you... I could have you hanged!"

"You'd have to come over here to get me! I'll take you on Eyebrows!"

"Don't you dare call me that!"

"Why? Is that Francis's pet name for you?" What happened next made everyone jump. Arthur burst out laughing. Crazy Englishmen.

"What are you laughing at bastard?!" I demand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't had a good argument for a long time. All my pent up anger is gone, ha! I like you kid."

"I'm not a kid! And you're crazy." I can't help but smile a little.

"Well I don't want to keep you two brothers apart, why don't you board our ship and you two can catch up."

"Really?! Ye..."

"No. Lovino will stay on this ship." Antonio cut me off and grabbed my arm protectively.

"Is that really for you to decide?"

"I won't let him."

"I want to see my brother Antonio, don't get in my fucking way." I growl at him and pull my arm free. I expected him to do what I wanted but he looked at me with cold, commanding eyes that rooted me to the spot. I'd never seen him look so scary.

"Lovino stays. You're welcome to send his brother over, if you're so determined to have them reunite." Aaaaaand the tensions back. Ludwig pulled Arthur aside and was whispering to him. Feli looked a little scared but was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Feliciano can go, only if you accept Ludwig and 6 other crew as well. Only for protection." Antonio contemplated this.

"Perfect! I'd be more than happy to have Feli on board. And I'd love to catch up with Gilbert's brother!" Ludwig's eyes widened.

"You know Gilbert?"

"Of course! I spent my most wonderful years with that drunk albino!" When Feli and Ludwig finally boarded (Ludwig had to carry Feli across the plank, he was too scared. I have no idea how he puts up with him.) Feli and I ran straight into a hug.

"_Brother! Brother! I was so worried about you! I got your letters and I was so scared they hurt you! Vee~ even though you told me not to worry. Oh, you have to come back with us we won't let the scary pirate bully you anymore!_"

"_Calm down Feli! He hasn't hurt me. I'm glad you got my letters, I knew you would worry. But what are you doing here? Ludwig promised me he wouldn't let you on the dangerous missions!_"

"_It's not dangerous! There's no way captain Kirkland could catch Francis; he's been chasing him for years and never really got close. Plus the ships really big and nobody picks on us._"

"_You're an idiot. But I'm glad to see you._"

"_But you'll come with us, Vee~?_" I paused. I could really leave? This could be my only chance. But...

"_No, Feli. I'm not going with you._" Feli looked like I had just slapped him.

"_But, but, we came to rescue you! You were kidnapped! Why won't you come with us?! He's not threatening you is he?_" Feli sneaked a glance at Antonio, who was looking at us confused.

"_I'm sorry Feli, I _want_ to stay..._"

"_But, why?_"

"_I... I'm in love..._"

"_Vee~! What, who!? You haven't hit your head have you?_"

"_No! Of course not stupid! Why would I say something like that if I didn't mean it?!_"

"_But, but, they're pirates!_"

"_So?! I wouldn't care if he had a peg leg and an eye patch!_"

"_He?!_"

"_Yes, Feli, it's a guy. _You_ can't complain._"

"_Who is it?!_"

"_Who do you think?! Here's a clue: he's Spanish, he's captain of this ship and his name is Antonio. _"

"_The one who kidnapped you?! Vee~ Lovi I've heard about this. People 'falling in love' with their captors. We can help you! Come with us and come home!_"

"_Feli, I really do love him. Yes he kidnapped me at first, but he saved me too... Ludwig can take care of you now, you don't need me anymore._"

"_But you're my brother; I'll always need you..._"

"_I know Feli._" We held each other tightly. Feli started crying.

"_Shhh Feli, don't cry. This isn't goodbye forever, just for a little while..._"

"_That's what grandpa used to say, I don't want you to disappear too!_"

I knock him on the back of his head. "_I'm not going to disappear idiot! Don't compare me to that child-abandoning bastard!_"

"_I'm sorry..._" We just stood holding each other for a while. I patted his hair as Feli slowly stopped crying. I overheard Antonio and Ludwig's conversation.

"... if he vants to come vith us, und you try to stop him. Ve vill not hesitate to fight you."

"I won't try to stop him. But he won't go with you."

"Vhy are you so confidant? If you have hurt him, I'll..."

"I would _never_ hurt him. You wouldn't hurt Feliciano would you?"

"That's different..."

"Would you?"

"Nien, I love him."

"Then we have something in common..." Antonio looked towards me and caught me looking at them. I quickly diverted my eyes and stared at the deck.

"Feli, ve have to go now. Lovino, if you vant to..."

"No thanks. Somebody has to keep an eye on Antonio." He actually looked surprised I said no.

"Okay, if you're sure?"

"Positive." He nodded. Glancing at Antonio for only a second.

"Actually, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course." I dragged him away from open ears; which is hard to do since he is so tall and buff. He looked concerned. I spied Antonio staring after me looking really worried. Cute.

"Now you listen to me, I'm leaving Feli in your care from now on. If he gets hurt... Well let's just say I'll fucking kill you. You got that _Lieutenant?_"

"Loud und clear." He smiled at me. Creepy, he never smiles.

"Good. Dismissed." I walked back over to Feli, I could tell he was gonna cry again. He ran into my arms.

"_Get out of here. And be careful!_"

"_Y_es_ brother. Come and visit us Vee~?_"

"_Whatever._" I huff and gently head butt him. He smiles with tears in his eyes. I watch silently as the Britannia sails away into the distance. Feli waved until we couldn't see each other clearly anymore.

"Lovi?" Antonio came up behind me and put his arm around my shoulder. He was really warm; I snuggled into his chest.

"I'm fine." He squeezed me tighter and kissed the top of my head.

"I know you are." We stayed there for a little while, just like that; him with his arms around me.

"How did you know I wasn't going to go with them?" I look up into his sparkling green eyes.

"I didn't."

"Then why did you tell..."

"Ah! So you were listening."

"I was curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat..."

"Answer the question shithead." He chuckled, making his chest vibrate.

"I don't know. I guess I was being selfish. I didn't want you to go so I willed it not to be."

"Aren't you a cocky bastard?"

"But you didn't go."

"Yeah... I didn't go." I looked back out to sea. I could feel his eyes still on me.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Bastard."

**A/N: There you have it! My mushy brotherly moment! (They are actually speaking fluent Italian in the **_**italic**_** bits) I loved writing the argument between England and Romano; I think if they ever got the chance they would be best friends! I can imagine them drinking tea and bitching about their boyfriends :3**

**So guys, funny story right; I was Googling Spamano and I found this on Urban Dictionary...**

Spamano

Refers to the yaoi pairing between the clueless and oblivious character Spain and the hormonal, PMS-y bitch that is Southern Italy (Romano) in the Hetalia fandom.

**... This is perfect! I laughed so hard.**

**The next chapter isn't actually part of the Spain/Romano story, it is actually the story behind France/England's hatred/love? It will explain exactly what happened in Puerto Rico ;)**

**Stay tuned!**

**~ WickedBanana**


	8. Chapter 8 (Bonus)

**A/N: Guys I'm so sorry! I was banned off the computer for the first week of the holidays (Whyyyyyyyy!) **

**So this isn't part of the Pirate Bastard! story but it is Francis and Arthur's story. It swaps POV and starts off with a flash back from Arthur. Btw he is about 7 in the first one.**

**I won't be able to update for 2+ weeks because I will have little access to a computer, which is really annoying me and I'm so sorry! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8 (Extra FrUk)

"_Oh look! It's Eyebrows! Does Eyebrows want to play wis us? Ohonhon! What a funny joke! Leave us alone, I don't want your ugly to rub off on me!" _

"_Yeah go away Arthur! You're just going to get hurt and mother will blame me! We don't want you here!"_

"_Wait! I won't get hurt! I'm not a baby!" My brother and his friend Francis bonded over the fact that they loved to mock me. I hate them both but that doesn't mean I don't want to play with them; they never let me. _

"_Go home Arthur! Or I'll beat your skinny arse you little runt!" I stop and watch as they run away laughing towards the creek. They always go swimming there; I can't swim but I want them to teach me. _

"_You jerks!" As soon as their out of sight I trudge back home. Warm tears spilling from my firmly shut eyes. I hate crying; I never let them see, but it still hurts._

"_Arthur? Arthur, what's the matter honey?" I jump as my mother makes her way towards me. I quickly wipe away the tears._

"_Nothing mother, I've cried before." She looks unconvinced. Her glorious green eyes so similar to mine, burning into me._

"_Arthur. You never cried as a baby; tell me what your brother has done this time." My mother is the most beautiful person in the world. She can see right through you and knows everything. People say she's a witch; her stunning green eyes and vibrant red hair, like my brothers, she makes medicine for people using roots and herbs. I wouldn't care if she was, she would be a good witch; she's so kind and gentle I couldn't imagine her hurting someone. Well, other than my brother, he gets smacked a lot with a wooden spoon for being mean to me. _

"_They won't let me play with them, again." She sighs and sits down next to me, pulling me in to a warm embrace._

"_Oh Arthur. You shouldn't care what they think. The only person you need to please is yourself. I will always, always, be on your side. No matter what you chose to do. Come. Let's go find some more ingredients for my potion. If you're lucky we might see the fairies again!" That's what I love most about my mother; she knows exactly what to say to make me feel better. _

"_O-okay." _

.O

_One lovely morning I was out collecting ingredients for mother; talking to the fair-folk I met along the way. Mother and I were the only ones who could see them; but lately she hadn't been feeling well, so I had to go alone. It was the spring of my 15__th__ year. I heard a twig snap close by, indicating somebody was there._

"_U-Uni, that's not funny; come out here this instant." _

"_Wrong mon cher."_

"_Francis?! What are you doing here?"_

"_I just 'sought I'd come to say 'ello to my favourite pair of eyebrows. 'ello!" He stumbled towards me._

"_Are you drunk? What a pig, looking for some mud to roll around in?" I laugh at my own joke as he continues to stumble, steadying himself on the tree next to me. I stop laughing when I see the look in his eyes; I back away slowly._

"_Now now Francis, it was a joke, you're mean to me all the time." He followed me in my retreat; I back up to a tree and he slams me against it, trapping my wrists against the bark. Fear squeezes at my heart._

"_Francis, let go of me." I muster all my courage to say the words calmly and forcefully. Then he does something unexpected; he leans in and starts kissing and sucking my neck._

"_What the hell?! Stop, mmnh, that!" His knee crept up between my legs. I kicked and struggled against his grip, which he just tightened. He brought my hands together above my head and held them there with one hand as he pulled off his cravat and tied them together _

"_No! Francis. Stop. Ah! Please..." He used his unoccupied hand to start undoing my shirt. He pushed the fabric aside, gazing lustily at my pale chest rising and falling rapidly._

"_So cute." He mumbled into my collar; tracing patterns on my bare stomach. I shivered at the touch. Suddenly his fingers pinched and twisted my nipple; I screamed out, but it wasn't painful. He began sucking on the other one, nipping at the sensitive skin. My whole body shuddered._

"_Your face is so red, mon cher. Like a rose. And these little pink buds, delicious." He tugs painfully at the skin. I squeeze my eyes shut; this can't be happening. _

"_Look, you're already so 'ard 'ere..." He neglects my abused nipples and ghosts his palm over my crotch._

"_No... Stop..." I'm fighting desperately against tears. He rips open my pants, exposing me. I wanted to die of embarrassment._

"_You say stop, but look at you... Just like a whore. Open your legs more for me Art'ur. Good boy..." He reaches down to his own pants._

"_No, Francis... Not like this..." I didn't want this. You were supposed to fall in love first. He didn't love me. He couldn't have known how I... Suddenly his grip goes slack and he falls to the ground. My knees give in but I'm caught by strong arms._

"_Alistair!" I cry. Tears freely falling onto his tunic._

"_It's ok Arthur, he's stopped now, shhh..."_

_When Francis woke up, he didn't remember a thing. Alistair stopped speaking to him and he never came over again..._

.O

"Captain Arthur Kirkland, we have new orders for you straight from the King. You are to capture the infamous pirate, Francis Bonnefoy. Use any means necessary, but if possible bring him back here for his hanging."

"Yes Sir."

I splash my face with water. We have been trailing them for months now. We got a tip off from a fishing vessel that they are headed to Puerto Rico. Nobody knows I knew Francis when I was a kid; they can't. I dry my face and dress for the new day; today we will capture Captain Francis Bonnefoy.

"Good mornin' captain."

"Morning. How much further till we reach the island?"

"Nightfall sir."

"Good. We can sneak in under the cover of darkness and surprise them."

"Very good sir, I'll prepare the crew."

Yes, today.

.O

Here comes the captain of the Dover, the ship that has been sent out to capture me. Ha! It was a trap; we were waiting for them to turn up to capture _them_.

"Let go of me you vile bloody pirate!" I know that voice. I put my glass of wine down and am met with the sight of Arthur Kirkland. My childhood friends little brother.

"Mon Dieu! Little Eyebrows! It zat really you?! My you 'ave grown up to be quite 'andsome; I might 'ave to take you for myself."

"You make me sick!" He spat at me, hitting my cheek.

"Don't make me kill you, mon cher. Just because you are Alastair's little brozzer does not mean I will be nice to you." I say in my sweetest voice. He flinched and stopped struggling, so cute.

"Zhat's better. Now, what are you doing 'ere? You're not actually captain of a ship now are you? Little baby Eyebrows, wow."

"I have nothing to say to you! Let me go!"

"But I 'aven't 'ad my fun yet! No, I'm going to enjoy zis. Déchargez-le! Allez!." He fell onto his knees and almost onto his face. I stalked over to him and crouched down in front of him, lifting his face in a gentle grip as my men left. He really had grown more handsome; his hair was still roughly cut and short, dirty blonde, massive eyebrows and eyes still sparkling green. The only real difference was the rest of him; he lost baby fat but was still a little chubby, his jaw had angled more and his lips were less plump. But he was still beautiful.

"Please don't hurt me." Tears welled up in his eyes. I was shocked I had never seen him cry before, I thought he was incapable.

"I'm not going to 'urt you Art'ur." I try to soothe him. Suddenly he shoulders me to the floor and struggles to his feet, running for the door.

"Arthur!" I chase after him, catching him right before the door tackling him to the ground. I have him pinned painfully by his shoulders onto the floor, crouching on top of him. He's terrified but still has a hint of defiance in his eyes as his breathing evens out.

"Arthur, if you 'ad wanted me to 'urt you, you could 'ave just asked." I lift him up off the floor and throw him onto the bed.

"NO! Get away from me Frog!" I chuckle at the childish insult.

"Come now Art'ur, is zat se best you can do?" I straddle his hips and teasingly pull at his clothing.

"S-stop it! _Ah!_" That wasn't right. His face was bright red and he had his eyes slammed shut. That's when I noticed... He was _hard._

"Well, well Art'ur. Isn't zis embarrassing. What would your brozzer say?"

"Shut UP!"

"Is eet just me? Or do you like any guy who pins you down?"

"I said SHUT UP!" He was really crying this time. Sobs racked his body I didn't notice was so fragile before.

"Oh mon cher, I didn't want you to cry! I'm sorry." I brushed his hair away from his forehead.

"H-how can you be so m-mean t-then s-so gentle." He spoke through the sobs. It wasn't really a question, more an accusation.

"Shhh, I'm sorry. I'll untie you, if you promise not to try and run away again." He nodded and I got off him. He curled into the foetal position and I undid the bonds.

"I'll 'ave my men let you go. I'll be right..." I was silenced by a kiss. I froze, Arthur was kissing me. The boy I tormented and made fun of, the handsome captain of the Royal Navy I captured. Arthur. It was messy and inexperienced but oddly, _right_. We broke apart all too soon.

"A-Arthur?" He was looking down, blushing. So cute.

"It's just you." He whispered.

"What?" He never answered me. Before I knew it we were both naked on the bed.

"Ah! Francis..." Arthur squeezed his thighs tighter around my waist; greedily bucking into my own aching cock as our moans filled the air. I reached for a small bottle in the draws beside the bed, applying a decent amount of the substance to my fingers.

"Art'ur, you need to relax, mon amour. Zis will 'urt a little..." He seemed to understand and I easily slid the first finger in. He let out a shaky breath; he was squeezing me beautifully. I let a second join the first, stretching his tight entrance. Arthur dug his nails into my back and arched into my chest, calling out my name. Every time he did, it made my heart skip a beat; he was so beautiful.

"H-hurry up. I c-c-_ah _-n't." Neither could I. All I wanted was him. My primal instincts took over and I hooked my arm under his trembling knee and positioned myself. He gasped as I started pushing in. I was trying to be gentle, I swear, but I cannot describe the immense pleasure of being inside him. Even in his dirty state he looks like a beautiful angel, and I'm going to hell for tainting him but I don't care. Not right now.

"F-Francis, ah!" I start stroking the inside of Arthur's thighs, dangerously close to his leaking cock but never touching. He moaned painfully.

"Stop teasing you jerk!"

"I wouldn't be giving orders right now, I could make zis really painful for you but I'm not."

"I don't care!"_ Snap._ That was my self-control, gone. I slam the rest of the way in, my balls slapping against his reddened cheeks making the most angelic sound of them all. I let out a content but shaky sigh and Arthur shamelessly screams out. He's panting and writhing beneath me; trembling and moaning.

"Ah! Mmmnh, Francis! Move... Now... Gagh!" He manages through heavy breathing.

"Move what?"

"Please! Please! Move please!" I slowly slide out; it was far easier thanks to how wet he was.

"Art'ur... You are so beautiful." I claim his bruised, abused lips in a passionate kiss; tongues slipping and sliding against one another.

Arthur passed out quickly afterwards; I found myself staring at him while he slept peacefully. My chest ached at what I had to do. A hash knock at the door gave me the strength to break out of my trance.

"Francis? Why did you call me here so late! I was thoroughly enjoying the local delicacy, couldn't it wait till morning?" He whisper-shouts stomping inside. He'd obviously did a lot of drinking earlier; and 'eating'.

"I'm sorry mon ami. But I must ask you for a favour."

"That's not like you Francis, what do you need?"

"Prepare ze Dover and my own crew; we'll be leaving before sunrise."

"Does _he_ have something to do with that?" Toni nudges his head towards the bed suggestively.

"'e is everything."

"Whoa, Francis! Settling down huh? Never thought it would happen, but good for you!" His face falls at my pained expression.

"You're taking him with you right?"

"Non."

"What?! Francis, you obviously love him! Why are you running away! I would do anything to make the one I love happy!" Toni was in hysterics, he was always the more traditional romantic. Unless he was drunk.

"Look." I hand him the piece of paper in my hand. He reads over it, twice and finally says something.

"Oh. But if you kidnap him?"

"Zey will send someone stronger. I'm a dead man Toni. 'e deserves better, someone reliable, not me."

"Does he love you? You could fake your death and retire!"

"I'm not discussing zis wis you now! Please Toni, just do me zis favour and leave me be."

"I'm your friend Francis, I'm not going to let you do something you're going to regret!" Arthur stirred slightly in the bed.

"Please." I whisper.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He whispers back. I have to swallow the lump in my throat to answer.

"Oui." He sighs, massaging his temple.

"I'm not doing you a favour amigo, I'm condemning you."

"Thank you." Toni quietly exits and I'm left alone with Arthur. I brush my fingers along his cheek and he moans cutely. Again my heart aches at the thought of leaving him, but someone as pure and beautiful as him doesn't deserve someone like me. If I stay with him I'll never let him go, ever. I have to leave him, it's for the best.

.O

I woke up a little while after falling asleep; Francis was walking around the room, almost fully dressed. Panic rose in my heart. Was he leaving me?

"Francis?" He jumped at my voice; like being caught red handed by your mother stealing out of the cookie jar.

"Oh, Art'ur, you're awake."

"Where are you going?" His fake smile fell.

"Art'ur, listen..."

"Don't go." My voice was cracking; the panic breaking through. Tears pricked behind my eyes and a lump in my throat made it hard to breathe.

"I..." He fidgeted where he stood, itching to go.

"Stay with me. Please Francis." We stared at each other, his blue against my green.

"Okay." He walked back over to the bed and climbed in beside me. I curled up next to him, fisting my hand in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly. I wanted to tell him so much, but I lost the words as I succumbed to sleep.

The next time I woke up it was from the sun shining brightly on the white sheets. I felt around the mattress, Francis wasn't there. I opened my eyes slowly and scanned the room.

Francis was gone.

"What did I expect..." I buried my face in the messy sheets. Anger bubbled up in my chest.

"Bloody frog! I swear I'll get you for this! Fucking, asswipe, shitfaced baboon, bloody, TROUSERS! _Shit!_" I cover my mouth, hopefully nobody heard me. I notice a single red rose on the pillow beside me with a piece of parchment.

'_I'm sorry. For now, and all those moments past. Forgive me.'_

"You really don't remember..." I cradle the paper against my chest.

"Francis..."

.O

"Ergh! 'Ow bland!" Arthur's room was awful! It was so empty and bare; no detail at all! How could anyone live like this?! Yes it was clean, incredibly so, but boring!

"Zis will not do!" I plonked myself on the bed. But there was something incredibly uncomfortable under the pillow. There was a pistol, God bless his soul, and an old book. The book had 'Journal' written in gold across the cover. Curiosity fuelled me; I flicked through, but my attention was drawn to the latest entry. Written yesterday:

_Journal Entry Number 115_

_I dreamt about him again. It's becoming a regular occurrence ever since I was given the orders. I'd almost forgotten about him until then, what he did to me. I had Abigail, Peter on the way; I was distinguished member of the Royal Navy. I was happy running away from the past; it seems now I'm ordered to chase after it. Of course I couldn't refuse, they would call me a coward and I'd lose everything I had built for my family. I really don't know how I'm going to react seeing him again after all this time. I could cry, get angry, confess everything, tell the truth, lie. I find myself wondering how much he has changed; will he remember me? Will he remember what happened all those years ago? How will he react? Will he make me fall for him again? Would I be able to kill him if I had to? No. I can't think like this. I will surely go mad. I have to show determination for the crew. If they ever found out I knew him? How I felt, feel, about him. I can only pray my heart will survive long enough to do what I have to. _

_Today we will capture Captain Francis Bonnefoy, the man I love and hate, till death do us part._

"Oh Arthur..." I couldn't move. It's not possible. All this time. Even after what I did to him...

"I'm sorry." Images of Arthur that evening flooded my mind: blushing after he kissed me, calling out my name, his pleading eyes when he asked me to stay. This bed was Arthurs; it still smelt like him, like a forest. How anyone could still smell like a forest out at sea amazed me. My hand drifted downward, stopping at my crotch. I slipped my pants down, exposing my hardening erection.

"You'd probably 'ate me, uh, doing zis in your bed." I gave myself a good stroke, imagining I was holding Arthur again.

"Je t'amie Art'ur, you will never know."

**A/N: **

**I Regret Nothing...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Lovi. Wake up sweetie, it's morning already."

"You did _not_ just call me sweetie..." I mumble into my pillow, refusing to acknowledge I had to get out of bed when my back hurt from _lying down_.

"Would you prefer: Sweetheart, Pumpkin, Baby, My Love, Dear, Honey, Sunshine, or, my personal favourite, Mi Tomate?" He whispered seductively into my undoubtedly red ears kissing just below them on my neck as I scowled into the pillow.

"... I hate you." I growl as I turn my flushed face to look at him; propped up on his elbow, smiling, always smiling. He tucked a few stray hairs covering my face behind my ear with the upmost care. It was like he was gonna break me or something.

"I love you too." He lent forward and chastely kissed my fore head as my eyes fluttered closed. It had been about 3 weeks since I had to say goodbye to my brother and I was still a little... clingy. Yeah alright I said it; I wanted affection, HANG ME!

"Off! I need a bath. No thanks to you..." I mutter. He purred happily and flung me over him to pin me down on the bed.

"And whose fault was that? If you weren't so cute I wouldn't be so tempted all the time!" He buried his face in my neck and kissed it enthusiastically. I will never understand how this asshole can be so chirpy in the morning. Especially after last night.

"Oh stop it already. You're making me angry being so happy." He chuckles and abandons my neck, cupping my left cheek and gazing into my eyes with his sparkly green ones.

"Of course I'm happy! Why wouldn't I be when I have the most beautiful lover in the whole world?" The way he says it with such a serious face, eyes shining with adoration makes me melt. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a hug, nosing at his ear. We lay there for a moment, just holding one another, content in our own little world.

"Good morning Lovi!" He suddenly beamed his stunning smile at me. I sigh. I've learnt to play along with him, he insists on saying good morning and good night and I love you all the time. The first two I can handle the last one I'm a bit more reluctant to shout out to the world.

"Good morning bastard." I grumble. He snuggles up on my chest and sighs contently. I run my hand through his chocolate locks, feeling the fading lump on the back of his head from when Liz hit him with her frypan for making me cry. Damn that bitch has a good swing.

"By the way I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted a bath. Sometime this century would be nice." He chuckled again. A common reaction to my sarcasm and insults.

"Would you like me to carry you princess?" He teased.

"That's 'your majesty' to you. And yes."

"Haha! Right away, 'your majesty'"

.O

When noon arrived later that day the weather took a turn for the worst. The sun was blocked out by dark clouds threatening a storm; lightning sparked in the distance and thunder seemed to rattle the very bones of the crew. You could see it in their eyes, something was coming, we all knew, could feel. The hairs on our necks were on end and shifty eyes scanned the distance. We were headed to the haze of rain and a cold wind filled our sails, pushing us further into the oncoming darkness. I shivered as the cold sea air whipped at my exposed flesh; Antonio threw his arm around me and pulled me closer, kissing my temple. Had I known what was about to happen...

"WATCH OUT!" _boom._ What the...? We were under attack. The cannon ball hit the ship, splintering the wood, shards flying everywhere. Fires broke out; men were scrambling everywhere in panic. Antonio was holding on to me firmly, it was like he was the only thing holding me to this world. Our attackers were invisible through the pouring rain and every crack of thunder had us flinching for another cannon to hit.

"COWARDS!" It was Antonio who yelled to the heavens as though the gods themselves could hear him. "COME OUT SO WE CAN SEE YOU!" And as if answering his call, a dark shape crept across the water, the other ship.

The ship was big, huge, made for battle. We had no chance of defeating it; it looked as though many others had tried... and failed.

"Vash, get us out of here!" Antonio yelled above the storm. The Ángel was fast, but this monster ship was faster.

"Captain they are trying to board!"

"Hold them off! Fire cannons when ready!" Cannon fire ringed in my ears, both enemy and our own. Terrible tremors rocked the ship at every impact. Grabbing hooks were thrown onto the ship and used to pull the ship closer while men swung across ropes hoping to land on the ship. A good number of them were shot down mid-swing by Vash. I yanked Antonio's cutlass from its sheath and cut one of the grabbing hooks' rope; moving down the side of the ship cutting as many as possible.

"Lovi!" Antonio screamed. I barely had enough time to move as I saw a huge man swinging right towards me. I managed to dodge his blade as he landed on the deck, and moving towards me slowly as I backed away. I couldn't move when he raised his sword to strike me, his face was twisted into a cruel smile. I closed my eyes and the sound of blade slicing into flesh filled my ears, but I felt no pain. When I opened my eyes soon after, the smile on the pirates face was instead contorted with pain but his eyes held no light and a silent gasp slipped from his open mouth. He fell down to my feet with a heavy _thunk_; behind him stood my beautiful Antonio, I almost wanted to cry.

"Lovi, are you ok? I thought I was gonna lose you!... I love you so much..." He pulled me into his arms and stroked the back of my head; he was holding me so tightly all I could do was cling on to him. I never wanted to let him go.

"T-t-thank you."

Just then a tall, tan, masked man walked across a plank set up between our two ships. He shot four bullets into the air and everyone stopped moving and looked at him. The ends of my wet hair stung my eyes, and I wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"I am Sadiq Adnan, Turkish Captain of the _Princess Jasmine_. Who is your captain?" I almost wanted to laugh at the name of the ship; if the damn psycho's voice didn't scare me half to death. Antonio moved forward but I stopped him.

"I am." Many people gasped, Antonio had the expression of absolute horror but was frozen with shock. I pried his hand off my arm, stepped forward, and glared murder into the devil eyes hidden behind that mask. I tried my hardest not to tremble or retreat like my instincts were screaming at me.

"Lovi, no!" It was Liz, she was being held back by Roderich, who was patting her hair and whispering to her. What happened next really pissed me off. The fucking bastard laughed!

"Something funny bastard?"

"You're awfully stupid for such a tiny guy." Oh no, he did _not_ just go there!

"Well, I'm not the _coward_ hiding behind a mask. Bastard." I snarl. He straightened up and smirked viciously.

"I don't like your tongue kid. Maybe I'll just have to _cut_ it out. Or better yet, I could just take you and teach you just how to show me respect." All the scumbag pirate thugs laughed and my stomach tightened with disgust.

"You can have Lovino when you pry him from my cold, dead hands." Antonio finally stepped in, all but hissing the words, his sword raised.

"And who are you?" The Turk said, his eyebrows rose slightly behind his mask.

"I am the great Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo of the _El Sangriento Ángel_." The taller laughed a little then, taking a step forward and raising his own sword and sliding it down Antonio's teasingly.

"I wasn't gonna kill you, buuut, now I suppose I will. And then steal your precious _whore_."

"If you try to take either of us you will taste the cold steel of my sword."

"Ha! Then let the battle commence..." As soon as the two captains' swords met, the rest of men launched their own attacks. Chaos consumed the ship; the air was filled with cries, guns firing and steel clashing. I defended myself as best I could, but all these men were huge, my arms were weak and my legs were stiffening up from the cold. I found a small corner to hide and catch my breath as time slowed. I could see Antonio and Sadiq fighting in the centre, Vash was shooting the crap out of practically anything, and I'd never seen Sleepy move so fast! Even Liz was kicking arse with that fry-pan of hers.

"Lovi!" Liz was now running in my direction, I shifted out into the open and Liz grabbed my arm.

"We have to go." She yelled out over the noise, dragging me behind her. No one even turned to look at us as we fought our way through the soaking wet bodies; when we reached the centre right of the ship we stopped.

"What's going on!?" I managed to shout at Liz, her long hair was drenched and stuck to her arms; we were both blinking rapidly from the rain.

"I have to get you out of here! Get in!" She shouted back. It took me a second to comprehend what she was referring to; there was a small longboat halfway down the side of the ship, inside was Lili and Peter, who were waving up at me from under a thick blanket. I panicked.

"NO! I'm _not_ leaving him!" I screamed back angrily and backed away from her.

She grabbed my arm and yelled right into my face, "Well _I'm_ not letting you die or be taken away! Get in that boat Lovino or so help me I will throw you in!" I didn't doubt for a second she wouldn't, but I wasn't giving up.

"What about Roderich!?" I shouted stubbornly; I wish I hadn't.

"He's dead Lovi." She said normally, she didn't need to shout; the words screamed for themselves. The look of raw pain on a woman like Liz's face was wrong; it made the situation more heartbreaking as an outsider. I looked over to where I last saw Antonio, like maybe if I saw him it would all go away.

He was standing there.

In the pouring rain.

Looking at me.

Smiling.

Not his normal, idiotic, smile.

A sad, closed mouth, heartbroken, smile.

I started crying.

He was trying to save me.

"Don't you dare leave me! You Pirate Bastard!"

But he was gone.

And I was thrown into the longboat.

**A/N: H-hey guys... I'm not even going to bother with excuses because I am a horrible human being! But I did try to make this chapter more dramatic and angsty to prove how sorry I am... **

**I'm sorry if my epic fail attempt at writing a sea battle offended anyone. I very nearly deleted the first half of this because I thought it was rubbish... So thank you to my wife, XxTearsOfCrimsonxX for saving this chapter and motivating me to actually finish it! **

**And in case the quotes from the confrontation with Turkey sound familiar, that's because they almost come directly from episode 25 of season 3! I wanted to make it as canon as possible.**

**Oh, and please review and tell me if I made you cry! I almost cried writing it so I wanna know if I'm actually a half-decent writer!**

**Only 2 chapters left! :(((**

**~ WickedBanana**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Mon Dieu! W'at is zis!?"

"Oh Francis! Thank god!" Liz ran straight into Francis' arms giving him a deadly bear hug. No seriously, I've been subject to a few of them, you can't breathe. She let him go when his face was just starting to go blue.

"We were attacked, Lovi, Peter, Lili and I were the only ones to escape that I know of. We've been in that boat for days!" Liz was kinda hysterical, I told he she shouldn't drink the seawater. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Don't fret mon cher, we will take good care of you." I noticed Francis' hands were rubbing lower and lower down Liz's back.

"Touch my arse and you're dead Francis." Liz said menacingly.

"Wouldn't dream of it Elizabeta." The Frenchman said innocently.

There then was a whole argument between them and the rest passed as a blur. Before I knew it I was sitting at a long table surrounded by friends and strangers; all laughing and drinking like nothing happened. I don't know why but it made me angry, everyone having a good time while I was in so much pain. Not that I showed it on my face.

"So Peter, 'ow come you ran away from 'ome to become a pirate?" Francis asked peter sitting next to me. After another bite he answered.

"My jerk father was never home and my mum was sick, whenever he was home he ignored both of us and left as soon as he could. When mother died he sent me a letter that he wouldn't be coming home, the jerk, and I was to go to boarding school! That's why ran away and changed my name from Kirkland." I KNEW IT! I knew they were related!

The whole table was silent.

"Kirkland, as in Art'ur Kirkland?"

"Yep." Everyone was looking at Francis, who dabbed at his chin delicately with his napkin.

"Please excuse me, I t'ink I shall retire for ze evening." He threw his napkin down onto his plate and left. As soon as he was gone, everyone spoke in hurried whispers; Peter kept eating.

That night, after dinner, I snuck out of bed and made my way to the other side of the ship.

"Francis?" I closed the door to his quarters quietly behind me.

"Oh, Mon amour, w'at is et? You decided to accept my offer?" He purred the words and looked at me expectantly, his face flushed. I could almost see the steam blowing out of his nose, or maybe a nosebleed.

"Don't look at me like that pervert! I just came to talk." My face heated up a little anyway, and I moved over to an armchair close by, but I didn't want to sit down I was too nervous.

"W'at did you want to talk about zen?" I didn't answer right away, but watched him as he lay down on his silk sheets what some people would call suggestively.

"You were in love with him, weren't you?" His small smile flicked to one of confusion.

"Excuse moi?"

"Arthur, I mean." He seemed to get it then, his mouth forming a small 'O' in understanding, but then his face dropped. He stared at the purple sheets for a good minute in silence before he looked up.

"Oui, I was, and still am." My face heated up again, but with anger this time.

"Then why did you leave him!?" I yelled at him, unconsciously took a few steps forward, now glaring at him a foot away. He was silent again, for once.

"'e deserves someone better zan me, I am a low-life pirate, and 'e 'as to kill me anyway." He rubbed his hands over his face, suddenly looking much older.

"But he loves you!"

"Oui, I know." I'd had enough, I slapped him. Whoops.

"Listen to me you ungrateful little fuck, there is a man out there, who loves you. Despite how much everyone else wants to strangle you! I've lost Antonio, probably the only person who could ever love me. And it hurts. The French believe in love right? So suck it up and go to him, you lame excuse for a Frenchman!" Finished with my little rant I stormed out of his room, crying, and went to bed.

.O

Two months later Francis smuggled us into London, Liz took Lili to Switzerland to find her long lost uncle and then went to find Roderich's family in Austria. Peter was adopted by a scary looking man who barely said a word, but he writes often and seems happy. When Liz came back, she ended up marring Gilbert, the poor guy must have a hard skull, the amount of times I've _seen_ Liz hit him with a fry pan. I heard a rumour that The _Britannia_ and The _Angleterre_ had an epic showdown; and that both captains died... Yeah right! I bet those two are living happily in a small town in the middle of nowhere fucking each other's brains out.

Seems like everyone lived happily ever after.

Except me.

It's been three years.

Over three years actually.

Damned sunlight mocking me to get up, shining right on my face through the thin curtains.

I live alone in Grandpa's villa in Italy; well not really alone, my brother gave me this stupid brown cat. He found it but Ludwig said they couldn't keep it because their dogs would eat it. It doesn't even have a name, so it mostly loiters around and eats the mice; occasionally we cross paths and have a staring contest.

Speaking of my brother, he and Ludwig are still together as much as I hate it; yeah I accepted him before but I still don't like him. Potato bastard.

Feli and Liz pop by frequently to make sure I haven't killed myself or something stupid like that. They're worried for me, I don't blame them. I won't be the first to admit my aggression towards people has gotten worse, I don't want people around, I just want to be alone.

But then again I need food, and money. So I take monthly tips into the village nearby to get my supplies and to sell the tomatoes I've been growing. They remind me of him, but what doesn't really? I'm constantly comparing green to his eyes, or is someone laughs I think 'not as beautiful as his'. My heart stops whenever I see someone that looks like him, and then breaks all over again when I realize its not.

But what is most infuriating is that I don't know if he really is dead, if he's trapped somewhere, or better yet, forgot about me and moved on?

I feel like I never really told him 'I love you' enough. I said it like, twice? Maybe he thought I didn't love him so he never bothered to come back. He probably married some big-breasted, bouncy woman and had seven hundred children. I'd rather that than him finding another man. One that smiled all the time like him, laughed, doesn't scowl, never insults him and says 'I love you' at random moments just like he does... I need to hit something.

Oh, and let's not forget he could be dead. It's not like I sit out on the terrace every afternoon waiting for a dead man to walk through the gate, smile, and say he's back. Because that would make me crazy.

Arrrgh! He's not even here and he's ruining my life! It's so frustrating! I want to hate him, forget him and move on... but who am I kidding! I love him, I miss him, and everyday I wake up without him, I want to cry, break something, then cry again.

"Good morning Antonio." I kiss the heavy pendant around my neck. Ever since he's been gone, the weight of it seems to symbolize the weight in my heart whenever I think about him. Well, I gotta get up, the house is filthy and I'm the only one who gives a fuck. But mostly I need to pee.

.O

"_Shit!_" I jump out of the way before the huge bookcase falls down and squashes me to death. I clutch my broom and watch as the dust cloud settles, my heart pounding in my ears.

"I just wanted to fucking clean! Is that ok with you!" I yell at whatever high and mighty deity is out there, slamming my broom on the marble floor and kicking the old wood, barely budging it. The universe fucking hates me, it's all like: 'Oh hey, here's the perfect guy who will put up with you and your shit. Oh wait, never mind, I'll just take him back!'. Some dust must have gotten in my eyes, they were all wet. Started picking up the books scattered around, a piece of paper fell out of one called '_The Legend of Rome_', when I turned it over; it was a small sketch.

"Grandpa?" In the sketch, there was a tall man holding two young boys, one was smiling happily waving at the artist, the other was frowning and clutching onto the man's shirt. I don't remember this? I opened the book to the second page and my heart stopped. It was the symbol, two boys underneath a female wolf. I flipped the pages again and read:

'_The Legend of Romulus and Remus_

_Rhea was married to Mars, the Roman god of war. Rhea had twin sons. She loved her boys, but there were plots afoot by other gods and goddesses to harm her father, herself, her husband, and her children. To protect the boys, she set them adrift on the river, hoping someone would find them. Who would not love such beautiful boys?_

_Sure enough, first they were found by a she-wolf who fed them. Then a shepherd and his wife adopted the boys._

_As the twins grew older, they decided they did not want to take care of sheep. They wanted to be kings. They decided to build a city on the shores of the Tiber. They both wanted to be the only king. They quarrelled. In a fit of rage, Romulus picked up a rock, killed his brother, and made himself king.'_

Well, it wasn't exactly like that, but that's what I got from it. I looked at the sketch again, sure enough, Grandpa was wearing the same pendant I had around my neck now. But that means...

"Grandpa was a _pirate_!? That bastard!" I threw the book as hard as I could and it landed on the other side of the room, which is really big! I fumed for a little while, pacing the long mahogany desk behind me. I stopped in the middle and turned to look at the damage I've made.

"That's enough cleaning today." I simply said and stormed out of the study. I needed some air.

As usual it was sunny, I didn't know where I was going, I was just walking. Soon enough I found myself under the old olive tree; it hadn't grown fruit for many years but it still made me feel safe. I sat down underneath it, my back resting on the trunk. It's sad but I always end up here on my really bad days when everything is just too much. I look up at the sky, looks like it's going to rain this afternoon... that was my last coherent thought before I fell asleep.

When I woke up, the sun was gone and a hash icy wind was blowing. I got to my feet quickly, though my muscles were stiff and cold. I started towards the house, and of course it started pissing down rain. It was fucking freezing, I ran through the rain up to the house, when I got inside and closed the door it was silent. I couldn't even hear the rain outside. I needed to get the wet clothes off so I started stripping in the hallway; I was in only my underwear and halfway up the stairs. Water was dripping from my hair onto my shoulders making me shiver as it ran down my back, when there was a knock on the door. I froze, I must have imagined it.

There it was again! I spun around; there was a shadow person behind the glass of the door. This wasn't real, it can't be happening, it's a dream, a nightmare. I'm going to wake up under that damn tree and cry my eyes out. This was cruel, why wasn't I waking up? I crept back down the stairs; they knocked again, harder this time, longer. The house seemed so much bigger as I walked across the hall; my breathing was rough, it sounded so loud in the empty house. I put my hand on the handle but I couldn't open the door. They didn't knock again, I watched the shadow turn away. Heavy, uneven footsteps grew fainter. My heart was screaming at me to open the door, I had to know! But what if it wasn't him? my heart cant take that, it would kill me. But, if it was...

I opened the door a crack, the footsteps stopped, I couldn't see them, but I couldn't open the door more. It was like I used all my strength to open it. The shadow moved closer again, my heart was in my throat and I couldn't breathe. The door was pushed in, it was dark and I couldn't see.

"Lovi." I was dead. I knew it; I died on that ship three years ago and all this was a horrible nightmare. The voice was so real, I reached out. He even felt real. I couldn't stand anymore. Literally, I fell down and he tried to catch me but fell over too.

"Lovi! Lovi, are you ok!? Say something!" I giggled.

"Your voice is so cute when you're worried. It goes all high." I giggled again, he was looking at me like I'd gone mad. "Too bad none of this is real." I sighed and snuggled into his arms.

"It is real, I'm right here, and I'll never leave you. If you still want me." I shook my head in his chest, it was wet from the rain, but still warm and smelled like he used to.

"No, if it really was you, you would have kissed me already." He laughed, just the way I remembered it.

"Here." He grabbed my hand and held it to his chest; I could feel his warm heart beating through his thick jacket.

"Tell me I'm not real." He teased pulling me in to straddle his lap, caressing my face so tenderly, but his hands were rougher than I remembered.

"You're not real." I whispered. His hands rested on my hips and he started to kiss and suck my neck.

"Say it again." He commanded huskily into my throat, the warmth and vibrations made me shudder.

"You're not, nnh... Real." I moaned. It really did feel real; either way I'm going to enjoy it as much as I can. I twisted my fingers into the back of his hair, it was short now, I clawed at his scalp and he moaned in appreciation. His big hat was annoying me so I took it off and gasped.

"Toni! What happened to you!?" There was a huge scar down the right side of his face, from his eyebrow, down his tan cheek, past his chin and onto his neck. I ran my fingers down the valley in his beautiful face; he winced and grabbed my wrist, moving it away from his face.

"Sadiq, it was a parting gift." My nails dug into his shoulder at the mention of the Turk. He held me close in a soothing way, but also for his own comfort.

"What did he do to you? Does it still hurt? I swear I will kill that fucking monster."

"No, he's gone. Probably back to hell where he came from. Promise me you won't go looking for him Lovi, promise me." He searched my eyes desperately, I don't know what happened to him, but he looked... _Broken_.

"Why does that sound like you're leaving me..." My eyes were burning with hot tears, but the most pain was coming from my heart. Even in my dreams he was leaving me.

"I'm... Not the same anymore Lovi. I'm not able to look after you like I used to. I can't protect you and I look hideous. You should forget about me and find someone who's not... defective. I just wanted to see you, at least one last time." He made a move to get up but I clamped my thighs on his hips.

"_Forget you?_ What do you think I've been _trying_ to do for the last _three years!?_ Practicing my _knitting!?_ You really think I'm so vain I'd stop loving you because of a tiny fucking scar? I've had bigger blisters than that! And who says I need you to protect me? I can protect you now." I banged my forehead into his and nuzzled against it.

"The scars only half of it Lovi..."

"What else is there? A splinter?" I laughed softly.

"I can't use my leg."

"... What?"

"A bullet ripped right through my calf, I have to walk with a cane for the rest of my life. It almost had to be amputated Lovi!" His voice was breaking, his eyes becoming glossier in the limited light.

"I'm not good enough for you anymore, you should just forget about..." I pulled him into a kiss to shut him up. He responded immediately, but I pulled away.

"I love _you_. No one else. And even if I tried, it would still be you. So you better get over it because you will _never_ be able to get rid of me." I forced our lips together again before he could speak.

He cradled the back of my head in his hands and pulled me in deeper. I opened my mouth and he immediately dived in and sucked on my tongue. He rubbed circles into the small dimples at the end of my back; he shifted a little causing our arousals to brush one another. We both moaned at the action and I deliberately bucked again, he moved his lips down to my erect nipples and kissed them lightly. The slightest touch had my head flinging back and moaning shamelessly.

"L-lets go upstairs, ah, I don't w-want to do it on the, mmnh, marble."

"You'll have to help me. I can't make it on my own." He panted.

When we finally entered my room, Antonio all but collapsed on the bed. He really was pretty useless with that bad leg. When I caught my breath enough, I crawled onto the bed and sat on his stomach, ripping open his shirt despite his protests.

"Wai- Lovi! That was my only shirt!" He whined.

"That's fine, it's just a dream. You'll be gone in the morning. And right now you don't need one." I smiled mischievously, bending down and kissing his neck. I found a particularly sensitive spot, where his earlobe connected to his jaw. Antonio's moans weren't helping the situation in my pants.

"I missed you so fucking much. Don't ever leave me alone again, you bastard. I love you, I love you so much, ti amo." I buried my face in his shoulder, causing the words to be muffled; but he seemed to understand. Right now I didn't really care if I was embarrassing myself, I didn't want to wake up and lose him again. He wrapped a strong arm around me and pulled me flush up against him as I fought back tears.

"Oh mi tomate, I have no intention of leaving your side again. You can attack, insult and yell at me all you want; it will never change how much I love you. Besides, you're still wearing the pendant I gave you, so I never really left." He stroked the back of my hair, like countless times before. Suddenly sparks raced through my blood-stream, and I swear I saw white.

"Ah!~ W-what did y-you do?" I panted.

"I'm sorry! I only touched this cute little curl."

"Do it again." I ordered desperately. When he complied, I felt the same burning heat that travelled directly to my groin

"AH!~" Antonio caught on when he felt my body trembling. He snaked his hand down to the hem of my underwear and teasingly slipped is hand in to cup my arse, squeezing it playfully. I moaned wantonly, my pride jumping right out the window. I grabbed his other hand and sucked on three of his long, tan fingers, thoroughly coating them in saliva. I popped them out, little strings of spit trailing between my lips and his wet digits. Not entirely stupid as I make him out to be, he immediately kissed my plump lips and trailed the warm appendages down my spine before circling my entrance and pulling my curl. I lifted my arse a little while he moved the first finger in and out.

"You're so tight Lovi. You haven't done this with anyone else?"

"O-of course not! Ahh... Nnh..." Fucking Spaniard found my prostate straight away, and there was no way I could hold my voice back now. I pushed back against his delicious fingers and my stomach began to coil.

"Ahhh, I need you nnh-ow, ah, Toni!" We both struggled frantically with our remaining clothes. I was sitting on top of him. I stroked Antonio to full hardness and hovered above the tip. His eyes were comically wide when he realized what I was about to do, I lowered myself, having the head nudge at my entrance making me shudder. I pushed down further, until the whole head was inside me; Antonio was panting and wincing with his eyes closed and his head bent forward resting against mine. I have no idea why he was acting like _he_ was the one in pain; try having a cock shoved up your arse. I slowly impaled myself on his throbbing erection; when he was finally all the way in I took a moment to adjust. Right now his hands were fisted in the sheets, his knuckles white with the strain; I assumed it was taking all his self-restraint not to flip us over and pound me into the bed.

As I lifted myself up, my legs were shaking; I pushed down on his shoulders. He helped by grabbing onto my hips and lifting me up, on my way back down he gripped my hips so hard I knew they would bruise. He ran his hands all over my body, and everywhere he touched burned and had me clamping down on his manhood. I had my arms around his neck, hugging him close and he grabbed my thighs and helped me move again. Every thrust had me screaming some obscurity, my bastards name or to a god I haven't believed in since I was young. Antonio was mumbling things in Spanish in my ear and I had no idea what he was saying but the way it came out in harsh rugged breaths turned me on to no end. He wrapped his strong and comforting arms around my waist and brought our lips together in a soft but desperate kiss. I slammed my hips down onto his pulsing cock hitting at just the right angle to hit my prostate and my eyes rolled. We had to break the kiss for him to gasp and I whimpered.

"AH~ fuck, Tonio, mmn, NNH! I'm gonna c-ah!" He looked at me with those amazing green eyes; I threw my head back as the first wave of my orgasm shook my body. He licked up the side of my neck and I felt him swell up inside of me. He filled me with his hot seed and growled possessively, crushing me into his chest. We lay panting for several minutes before he slipped out of me and laid me next to him, cradling my head in his arms. I slipped my arms around his waist and rubbed our noses together, before planting a shy kiss on those perfect lips.

"Go to sleep mi amor_._" Antonio whispered against my own lips.

"If I go to sleep, I'd have to wake up. I don't want… you… to… go." Despite my best efforts I fell asleep listening to that bastard chuckling.

.O

Fucking useless curtains. Aren't you supposed to block the sun, not let it shine in and wake me up at some ungodly hour before noon? I snuggled back into the blankets and groaned. I was really stiff, and my back was whining like a bitch. What the hell did I do yesterday? I felt like I'd been pulling weeds all day. Which is ridiculous 'cause I did that last week. Just as I was about to fall back to sleep, I heard a door close somewhere down the hall. I jumped out of bed and cursed, then limped over to my dresser and grabbed the gun I kept there. I bet it's the stupid Mafioso again, trying to steal my share of grandpa's inheritance. I swear I am going to kill those bastards. I was wrapped in only the sheet from the bed and my hair was a complete mess, I suddenly noticed that there were bruises on my arms. What the hell had I done to myself? The door opened a crack and the intruder stepped into the room.

"A-Antonio!?" He rubbed his eyes and smiled.

"Oh, Lovi you're awa-" I dropped the gun and launched myself at him, cutting him off, before snatching his face and kissing him repeatedly.

"You're here! Mnh! You're really here! Mnh nnnh!" I shouted in between kisses. And that was when last night all came back to me. Antonio was looking at me anxiously since I'd suddenly stopped; my face was slowly getting redder the more I remembered. Again,_ not_ a morning person.

"Ouch, ow! Lovi, what's the matter!?" He winced and tried to block my frantic slaps and punches.

"You bastard! What took you so fucking long! Three Goddam years! Did you swim all the fucking way!?" He finally restrained my arms and I was breathless. When he saw my tear stained cheeks he pulled me into his arms and held me there while I sobbed into his chest. When I'd mostly stopped I looked up at him, and for the first time in over three years, smiled.

"Te amo, you stupid, tomato-loving bastard." I blushed, hiding my face in his bare chest again. He grinned back and kissed the top of my head.

"Ti amo, my cute little tomate."

**A/N: That's it guys the stories over! But don't worry! One more chapter for Antonio's history then you can cry. I hope I tied up all the loose ends, only one I think I didn't mention was Sadiq... I don't really know what happened to him... Haha that sounds silly since I made everything up!**

**Almost 10,000 views guuuuyyyyyss! I never would have believed it! The only problem is that my parents want to read my super-amazing story and I'm all: No. **

**I take no credit for the legend of Romulus and Remus bit, I copied it from _mrdonn . org_**


End file.
